Retour à la normale
by melman
Summary: Inoue est saine et sauve. Ichigo et les autres pensaient qu’ils auraient droit à un retour à la normale… c’était sans compter sur Aizen, qui revient à la charge avec un nouveau plan. Mais Ichigo est-il capable de battre Aizen ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Pétage de plomb

Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami remplaçant, trancha d'un mouvement fluide un tentacule qui s'approchait un peu trop près de lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un autre tentacule que trois doigts aiguisés s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule gauche. Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, Ichigo les coupa, les retira de son épaule, et profita de l'effet de surprise pour trancher le masque blanc de Hollow en face de lui. Puis, sans un regard pour la créature qui commençait à disparaître, il se tourna vers sa partenaire, Rukia, qui se tenait, raide comme un piquet, à côté d'une autre version d'Ichigo, allongée face contre terre. Elle n'était pas en Shinigami, et semblait bouleversée.

- Ces Hollows sont tellement faibles que c'en est écœurant, marmonna Ichigo en récupérant son corps.

Cette remarque lui valut une magnifique bosse sur le haut du crâne. Apparemment, Rukia avait repris ses esprits.

- Maieuh ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que Rukia secouait sa main. T'as frappé un blessé, là !

- La vache, Ichigo, t'as le crâne solide ! M'étonnes pas que Nii-sama n'ait pas réussi à te tuer. Avec une tête aussi dure, et si peu remplie, ça t'aurait pas manqué !

- Je t'emmerde, Rukia.

Rukia sourit tristement. Ces temps-ci, les jurons d'Ichigo commençaient à évoluer. Malheureusement pas dans le bon sens... elle fit un sort de Kidô pour guérir la plaie à l'épaule du garçon en face d'elle, tout en continuant à commenter.

- Charmant Ichigo. T'en as d'autres, comme ça ? On ne dit pas que les garçons doivent être polis devant les filles ?

- Tu devrais arrêter les romans du Moyen-âge ou de la Renaissance, Rukia. Ça te réussit encore moins.

Rukia tiqua et retira ses mains de son épaule. Ce gamin avait le don de l'énerver.

- Guéri. Et derrière toi, gamin, soupira-t-elle. Tu as un nouveau pote.

En effet, derrière le garçon venait d'apparaître un homme âgé avec d'épaisses lunettes qui s'amusait à leur faire des grimaces, pensant qu'ils ne le voyaient pas. En entendant les paroles de Rukia, il cessa aussitôt ses gamineries et fronça les sourcils.

- Et merde, j'ai failli l'oublier. T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

- ça aurait gâché la surprise...

Rageusement, Ichigo redevint un Shinigami, expédia l'âme à la Soul Society avant d'intégrer de nouveau son corps. Il vacilla un instant, puis maugréa que passer de Shinigami à humain autant de fois en si peu de temps n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

- Franchement, Ichigo, tu te plains que les Hollows soient faciles. Mais au moins, ça te permet de pas perdre la main. Au cas où un Arrancar pointerait le bout de son nez... non ?

- Tu devrais éviter le sujet. Avec la poisse qui nous caractérise, ils vont débarquer.

- Dans ce cas, t'auras une excellente raison de te lever la nuit. Et je suis sûre que Zangetsu serait ravi de s'amuser un peu.

- Pff... Bon, on rentre, je me les caille et demain, on a cours.

- Merde, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

- Moi pas ! Encore que les profs sont habitués à ce que je dorme en cours, maintenant. Mais ces putains de Hollows ont pris l'habitude de débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit, rien que pour me gâcher ma jeunesse. Si au moins ils débarquaient dans la journée ! J'aurais une bonne raison de sécher.

Tout en continuant de pérorer sur les Hollows, Ichigo se dirigea vers la clinique, ne semblant pas de rendre compte que Rukia n'était plus avec lui. La jeune femme le suivait, mais ne disait rien, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle paraissait « s'absenter » pendant des périodes de plus en plus longues. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Hueco Mundo, en fait. Le souvenir de Kaien-dono... le revoir, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui, lui avait fait un choc plus important qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé. Et, comble de la malchance, elle l'avait tué. Encore une fois. Même si elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas lui, juste un Espada qui avait aspiré ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait tué de sang-froid. Elle avait eu l'impression de revivre _cette_ nuit-là. En fait, Ukitake et la pluie en moins, c'était la même chose. A part le fait qu'elle avait failli mourir, empalée sur le Zanpakutôh fictif de son ancien vice capitaine.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle commençait à revoir son cauchemar, _ce_ cauchemar qui la hantait presque toutes les nuits. Penser à Kaien-dono raviva ces souvenirs, et elle commença une fois de plus à revoir toute la scène.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Rukia s'était arrêtée, en plein milieu d'une rue. Elle était immobile, bien droite, la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade, et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Rukia ?

Pas de réponse. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, sans obtenir de réaction.

- Rukia, ça va ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Baissant le regard pour tenter de croiser le sien, il vit deux taches plus sombres sur le béton clair.

Rukia pleurait.

C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo voyait Rukia pleurer. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Il ne la croyait pas capable de faire une telle chose. Sur ce plan-là, il l'imaginait un peu comme son frère, Byakuya, froide et ne montrant jamais une telle perte de contrôle. Même lorsqu'elle avait failli être transpercée par le Sogyoukou, elle avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Sans la moindre larme. Ses grands yeux bleu nuit, qui étaient parfois couverts par quelques nuages annonçant une tempête, mais jamais une pluie. Ils restaient presque toujours lumineux, remplis d'étoiles.

Si Rukia pleurait, c'était qu'elle avait un _très gros_ problème.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Rukia se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en sanglotant.

Surpris, Ichigo faillit la repousser, mais son corps réagit plus vite que son esprit, et il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Rukia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut de sentir le visage de son amie se presser contre lui, tandis que ses doigts agrippaient son T-shirt avec force. Il sentit également le tissu devenir de plus en plus humide.

- Pleure, Rukia, ça soulage. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bon, sang, c'est qu'elle allait le faire chialer, en plus ! Mais il lui avait promis un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et il n'allait certainement pas se défiler pour une crise de larme. Il serra un peu plus le petit corps chaud contre lui, et entendit les sanglots étouffés de son amie. Soudain, les jambes de Rukia se dérobèrent et Ichigo, surpris, fut entraîné dans la chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux agenouillés par terre. Rukia ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

D'une main maladroite, Ichigo lui caressa les cheveux. Décidément, Rukia n'allait _vraiment_ pas bien. Il continua à débiter tout un tas d'âneries pour tenter de la calmer, et le flot de ses larmes finit par se tarir.

Rukia revivait _cette_ nuit avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Elle revoyait le ciel se couvrir de nuages... la pluie commencer à tomber... Kaien-dono qui se bat pour son honneur et celui de sa femme... il tombe, perd son Zanpakutôh... Rukia veut l'aider, mais Ukitake la retient... il lui explique l'enjeu du combat, et elle obéit... incapable de réagir face au tourment qu'elle lit dans les yeux de son vice capitaine... soudain, Kaien-dono tombe, il est touché... Pitié, pas lui... je vous en prie... pas lui... elle fuit... elle ne peut pas supporter de voir son supérieur faillir... Ukitake vomit du sang, ce n'est pas le moment, mais il n'y peut rien... elle est désespérée... elle ne sait plus quoi faire... Pitié, pas lui, pas lui... sans réfléchir, elle revient sur ses pas...pitié, sauvez-le... Kaien-dono... Ukitake-taicho... sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Kaien-dono lui tombe dessus... dans un réflexe défensif, Rukia a levé son Zanpakutôh...

Et c'est le noir total... hormis la pluie, son œil ne voit que du rouge... elle hurle... ou pas... elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus... elle sent une main familière dans son dos, un voix chaude et profonde, une voix qu'elle aime, la remercier... elle sent le sourire dans sa voix... mais elle voit la pointe d'un Zanpakutôh dépasser de son kimono... elle sait que c'est le sien, mais elle ne peut pas l'accepter... pas lui... je vous en prie... tout devient confus... elle tombe à genoux...

- Merci... murmure une voix à son oreille.

Puis plus rien. Elle recule, veut retirer son Zanpakutôh de son vice capitaine pour le regarder une dernière fois, mais lorsqu'elle parvient à voir ses yeux, elle sait qu'il est trop tard... sa vue se brouille... à cause de quoi ? La pluie, qui continue de tomber avec une intensité nouvelle ? Le sang, qui imbibe lentement son kimono ? Les larmes, qu'elle ne sent pas couler ? Elle ne sait plus où elle en est...

Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard noisette du garçon en face d'elle. Il semblait complètement perdu. Inquiet.

Rukia ne sait plus où elle est. Qui est devant elle ? Kaien-dono ? Ou Ichigo, ce garçon aux cheveux orange qui lui ressemble tellement ?

Et soudain, la réalité s'imprime dans son esprit, comme si on lui avait collé une photo devant les yeux. Elle a tué Kaien-dono. Même si elle l'aimait. Et au Hueco Mundo, elle l'a tué de nouveau. De sang-froid.

- Kaien-dono ! hurla-t-elle dans la nuit.

- Rukia ?

Ichigo la serra doucement contre lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir.

Rukia ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Ichigo la prit doucement dans ses bras, et la ramena chez lui. Il passa par la fenêtre ouverte, et essaya de la déposer dans son placard, mais la jeune fille s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ne me laisse pas... ne pars pas...

- Je ne partirais jamais, Rukia... je serais toujours là pour toi...

Sans plus se poser de question ni même quitter ses fringues, Ichigo se coucha dans son lit, et serra Rukia contre lui.

- Je te l'ai promis, Rukia, je serais toujours là pour toi... je te protégerai...

Et il s'endormit, rompu par la fatigue.

_Tite note de l'auteur…_

_J'ai déjà publié cette fic, petits veinards que vous êtes, vous aurez pas à attendre trois mois entre chaque mise à jour. _

_Si j'y pense comme il faut - et que j'y arrive, ce site est d'un merdique... - je mettrai un nouveau chapitre en ligne toutes les semaines._

_Bonne lecture… et puis… vous voyez le petit bouton vert en bas, là ? Les auteurs aiment bien quand les gens appuient dessus… juste au cas où… ^^_

_Bsx !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile

Rukia ouvrit un œil fatigué lorsque le réveil d'Ichigo fit entendre sa sonnerie nasillarde. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Son placard était beaucoup trop lumineux, elle était obligée de fermer les yeux. Or, elle veillait toujours à bien le fermer. Ichigo l'aurait-il regardée dormir ? Mais elle avait du mal à bouger... quelque chose la retenait clouée au lit.

Elle devint rouge pivoine quand elle découvrit qu'elle était dans le lit d'Ichigo. Et sa gêne monta de quelques crans supplémentaires lorsqu'elle vit que c'était _lui_ qui l'empêchait de se lever.

- Et merde... qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ?

Elle posa une main sur l'oreiller pour se redresser sans le réveiller, et fut surprise en constant que l'oreiller semblait humide. Elle regarda Ichigo, mais il ne semblait pas avec les yeux rouges. En revanche, lorsqu'elle toucha son visage, elle sentit ses joues humides, et des cernes gonflés.

- La vache, pour que l'oreiller soit humide, il fallait vraiment que je sois mal... mais bon sang de bonsoir, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Elle jeta un œil rapide sous les draps.

- Bon. Déjà, j'ai mes fringues. Et lui aussi. C'est un bon point. Il ne s'est rien passé. Mais alors, bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous dans son pieu ?

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans son élément pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Elle essaya d'écarter doucement les bras du rouquin, mais celui-ci, toujours endormi – à quoi pouvait bien lui servir son réveil, s'il ne le réveillait pas ? – resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules et de sa taille, et Rukia, plus rouge que jamais, se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.

- Et merde... et à tous les coups, c'est pile à ce moment qu'Isshin...

Tout à coup, un grand vacarme se fit entendre sur le palier. De rouge pivoine, Rukia passa à un blanc cassé. Elle avait vraiment la poisse. Le père était parti pour faire son bonjour matinal au fils, mais – et Rukia voyait la scène se profiler à l'horizon avec une précision effrayante – lorsqu'il découvrirait la jeune fille dans les bras d'Ichigo, il ferait aussitôt tout un fromage sur le fait que son fils avait déshonoré sa troisième fille, tout en s'extasiant que son fils indigne était enfin devenu un homme...

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Rukia se retourna, et envoya une grande baffe dans le visage d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, encore dans les vapes, eut tôt fait de constater l'ampleur du problème. Il entendait toujours son père arriver de loin, mais là, il était beaucoup trop près pour tenter une esquive.

Sans réfléchir, il se redressa avec les yeux à moitié ouverts, lança sans ménagement Rukia dans son placard, et ferma la porte sans attendre qu'elle ait atterrit. Puis il se massa la joue où la jeune fille l'avait giflé – une bonne grande baffe bien sentie, on pouvait presque voir la marque de sa main – avant de s'autoriser un bâillement.

Puis il repensa à la scène de son réveil, et, enfin – c'est pas trop tôt ! – la première question sensée fusa dans son esprit.

Qu'est-ce que Rukia faisait dans son lit ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à la principale intéressée, ou même de commencer à y réfléchir, car le père Kurosaki entra dans la chambre en coup de vent, et lança une attaque du pied que le fils évita sans peine. Ledit fils profita de la surprise de son père pour l'éjecter de sa chambre avec un coup de poing dans la figure, et ferma la porte à clé.

Bon sang, mais qui lui avait fichu un père pareil ?

- C'est bon, tu peux sortir, le danger est écarté, lança-t-il dans le vide, tout en enlevant son T-shirt de la veille pour en enfiler un autre qui ne soit pas humide ou froissé.

Doucement, la porte du placard s'ouvrit, et Rukia sortit la tête de son abri en se massant la tête.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, Baka ?! Me lancer comme ça ! Heureusement que Kon était là pour amortir ma chute, sinon, j'étais grillée ! hurla-t-elle en direction du garçon en face d'elle, qui à présent se baladait en caleçon pour trouver un pantalon.

Elle agita sous son nez une peluche représentant un lion avec une magnifique fleur rose collée à une oreille. Le lion en mousse semblait passablement écrasé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hurler tout un tas d'imbécillité sur les droits des animaux en peluche au rouquin en face de lui, qui, après avoir trouvé un pantalon, enfilait maintenant une chemise propre.

Rukia lança Kon dans la chambre, avant de sortir pour utiliser la salle de bains. Elle aussi avait besoin de se changer. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer, et sa robe était froissée.

Après une douche rapide mais bienfaitrice, un rapide examen lui permit de constater que les cernes sous ses yeux avaient fortement diminué, et mais qu'elle avait toujours une sale tête.

La tête de quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Rukia serra le rebord du lavabo tout en se détaillant dans la glace. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la traumatiser pour qu'elle perde ses moyens comme ça ?

C'est en regardant son visage dans le miroir qu'elle se rappela tout. Dans les moindre détails. Elle avait revu _cette_ nuit avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Mais il devait bien y avoir eu un élément déclencheur, quelque chose... elle n'allait pas très bien, ces temps-ci, mais craquer à ce point, elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle en laissa tomber quelques unes, puis respira un bon coup, ravala les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge, et essuya ses joues.

Elle ne devait plus craquer.

- Rukia, ça va aller ?

Ichigo. Il semblait inquiet. Comme toujours.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes.

- Faut qu'on y aille, on va finir par être en retard.

- J'arrive.

Rukia regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. A voir la tête d'Ichigo, il semblait à deux doigts de la défoncer.

- Ça va ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui. Ça va.

Sans d'autres commentaires, elle le contourna, et fila dans sa chambre récupérer son sac.

Puis elle voulut retourner dans le couloir, et vit qu'il lui barrait le chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Rukia se renfrogna. Elle avait espéré y couper, ou au moins avoir le temps de réfléchir à une excuse la plus plausible possible. Elle tenta de le contourner, mais, en croisant son regard, elle vit qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'explication. Rukia grommela.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, murmura Ichigo.

Soudain, ses yeux n'étaient plus inquisiteurs, ou suspicieux. Ils étaient seulement inquiets. Eh oui. Ichigo, malgré son apparente froideur ou bouderie, était un éternel inquiet. Rukia sourit doucement.

- On va dire, pour faire simple, que je me suis rappelé quelques souvenirs plutôt déplaisants, et que notre visite au Hueco Mundo n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ça te va, ou je fais un exposé plus détaillé ?

Ichigo sentait qu'elle se forçait à lui expliquer. Il le voyait toujours. Il avait appris à déterminer son humeur réelle, souvent différente de sa froideur habituelle, derrière ses intonations, ses mimiques, sa gestuelle, sa manière de se tenir. Ile ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps, mais il la connaissait par cœur. Il arrivait à lire en elle. Son masque d'indifférence n'était pas encore assez travaillé pour ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Seul son frère, Byakuya, avait cette capacité à rester de marbre dans toutes les situations, même les plus tordues.

- Ça me va. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu craquer à ce point, alors je me suis fait du souci.

- Ichigo, quoique je fasse, de toute façon, tu te fais _toujours_ du souci.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le garçon en reprenant les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Pas du tout !

- Baka ! Tu passes ton temps à t'inquiéter pour les autres ! s'exclama Rukia.

Elle le bouscula pour sortir, et rejoignit Karin, Yuzu et Isshin dans la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner hâtif. Ichigo la suivit en traînant les pieds.

_Tite note de l'auteur_

_Hello everybody !!_

_Juste un p'ti mot pour dire que c'est ma première fanfic', alors soyez pas trop sévères, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter, le p'ti bouton vert en bas au milieu, c'est fait pour ça !! Je prends toutes les critiques !!_

_Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, veinards que vous êtes, cette fic et terminée, vous aurez pas à attendre trois ou quatre mois avant un mise à jour… ^^_

_Et désolée pour le résumé plus que naze, mais avec cette fichue limite de 225 caractère, j'ai pas pu faire mieux ! ^^'_

_Quand au p'ti commentaire au début du premier chapitre, je l'enlèverai dès que je pourrais... promis !_

_Bsx !!_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Explications

Après une journée de cours, quelques Hollows pressés d'en finir avec la vie, et un pauvre Menos Grande qui n'avait pas de chance, Ichigo et Rukia rentraient, seuls, et en silence, pour une fois. Aucune dispute n'était venue déranger les deux amis. C'était une première. Habituellement, il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'Ichigo s'en prenne une.

Rukia semblait fatiguée. Elle avait la tête basse, et n'avait presque pas desserré les dents de toute la journée. Ichigo n'était pas inquiet. Lorsqu'elle voudrait lui parler, elle le ferait, il fallait juste être patient. Malheureusement, Keigo n'était pas de ce genre, et il avait passé la matinée à harceler la jeune fille de questions. Lorsque Ichigo avait vu les poings de Rukia se serrer et ses épaules se mettre à trembler, il lui avait envoyé une série de coups bien placés, et Keigo avait été réduit au silence pour le reste de la journée. La jeune fille avait murmuré un vague « merci » à Ichigo, puis était retournée à son silence. Matsumoto n'avait – pour une fois – fait aucun commentaire, mais avait regardé l'attitude plus que protectrice d'Ichigo envers son amie avec un petit sourire en coin. Renji, lui, avait beaucoup moins apprécié que le rouquin serve de bouclier anti-crétins. Il aurait volontiers joué ce rôle, mais Ichigo ne laissait personne s'approcher de Rukia. Quand à Ikkaku et Yumichika, on n'aurait pas dit qu'ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Rompue par l'habitude et perdue dans ses pensées, Rukia remonta dans la chambre d'Ichigo en passant par la fenêtre, semblant avoir oublié qu'elle pouvait maintenant utiliser la porte comme tout le monde, étant donné que toute la famille Kurosaki était au courant de son séjour chez eux.

Ichigo entra, évita habilement le coup de pied du soir de son père, et récupéra de quoi manger pour lui et Rukia. Il devinait aisément qu'elle ne voudrait pas se joindre aux autres.

Il monta dans sa chambre, et – après avoir stoppé Kon dans son élan pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue – trouva Rukia, roulée en boule dans son placard. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait voir ses mains crispées autour de son corps, comme pour l'empêcher de se décomposer, et ses épaules trembler. Abandonnant toute idée de manger, Ichigo la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

- Rukia, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Ichigo savait si bien lire en elle ! Il la comprenait, la connaissait. Et dans ses bras, elle se sentait si bien, en sécurité. Elle aurait voulu que ce sentiment de confort et de sécurité dure éternellement. Il était très rare qu'Ichigo, habituellement si enclin à dissimuler ses sentiments, ait pris l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il avait senti que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Il était au courant pour Kaien-dono, la plupart des Shinigamis du Seireitei avait fait le lien entre lui et l'ancien vice capitaine de la 13e Division et passait sont temps à le lui rabâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'un simple Hollow qui l'avait blessé l'avait également fait craquer à ce point. Il l'a prendrait pour une idiote...

- Je..., commença la Shinigami, c'est compliqué.

- Je devrais réussir à comprendre, et ça te fera du bien d'en parler, tu crois pas ?

Rukia enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle savait, elle _sentait_ que si elle commencerait à en parler, elle pleurerait de nouveau. Elle sentait déjà la boule grossir dans sa gorge. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna d'Ichigo pour s'asseoir sur son lit, elle vit ses yeux noisette la fixer avec inquiétude. Ses sourcils étaient – comme toujours – froncés, mais il semblait réellement soucieux de sa santé mentale.

- Je vais essayer, mais prépares-toi à une autre crise de larmes, le prévint-elle en essayant de sourire.

- Je peux t'aider ? Je sais pas, tu t'enfermes dans ton placard sans me regarder, j'éteins la lumière,...

- Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ?

La demande de Rukia étonna Ichigo. Elle était rarement aussi directe. Enfin, si, elle était directe, mais pas en ce qui concernait leur relation. Elle veillait toujours à garder une certaine distance entre eux.

- Si ça peut aider, répondit-il en s'asseyant également sur son lit et ouvrant les bras.

Avec un pauvre sourire, Rukia s'installa sur ses genoux, cala sa tête contre son torse, et commença à jouer avec les plis de sa chemise tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Elle se demandait par quoi commencer.

- C'est quand tu veux, murmura Ichigo, qui avait posé son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Rukia prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je sais pas par quoi commencer, pour présenter les choses de manière à ce que j'ai l'air moins stupide.

- La raison ne peut pas être stupide pour que tu perdes le contrôle à ce point. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je te croyais à égalité avec ton frangin question contrôle de soi. Te voir craquer à ce point a été un choc pour moi.

Rukia sourit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça pour un compliment. Elle soupira, et commença ses explications.

Je ne pourrais pas les retranscrire, parce que son récit fut coupé de crises de larmes, de rectifications, de coupures dues aux réflexions et d'interruptions d'Ichigo pour renvoyer son père et ses sœurs, qui avaient pris la mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes. Ils durent également faire face à Kon qui, revenu de la chambre de Yuzu, voulut se jeter sur sa « Onee-san ». D'un geste, Ichigo l'avait stoppé, retiré la petite pilule du lion ne peluche, et l'avait jeté par terre. En gros, elle lui expliqua – avec tous les détails – son arrivée à la treizième division après son adoption par les Kuchiki, l'attitude de Kaien Shiba et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, l'attaque de Hollow, la nuit qui la hantait depuis des années, son aventure au Hueco Mundo...

- ... et le Hollow d'hier soir m'a un peu trop rappelé celui qui avait attaqué Kaien-dono, avec ta ressemblance, ce qui s'est passé m'est revenu en pleine figure, et j'ai revu tous les évènements avec un peu trop de détails.

- La vache... t'aurais dû m'en parler avant...

- Pour te dire quoi ? L'attaque d'hier soir a juste été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. On va dire que j'ai craqué à cause d'une succession de petits riens. Je vais pas te raconter mes soucis au jour le jour, tu finirais par croire que je suis une demeurée...

Rukia était plus détendue. Elle n'était pas au top de la forme bien sûr, mais parler lui avait fait du bien, malgré la pile de mouchoirs sales qui débordait de la corbeille à papier et les cinq boîtes de Kleenex vides, sans parler des trois autres à moitié entamées. Ichigo l'avait écouté parler sans l'interrompre une seule fois – à part évidemment lorsqu'il la posait doucement sur le lit pour éjecter son père et ses sœurs.

- Faut pas penser aussi radicalement, patate, ronchonna Ichigo – Rukia venait de lui pourrir un autre T-shirt. Mais la prochaine fois, quand tu sens que ça va pas, viens m'en parler _avant_ de craquer comme ça, d'accord ? Parce que là, ça allait qu'on était seuls. Imagine que ce soit arrivé en pleine journée, au lycée ?

Rukia frissonna d'horreur rien qu'en imaginant la scène : elle se serrant contre Ichigo, Keigo faisant une de ses réflexions débiles dont il avait le secret, Mizuiro les regardant, l'air de se demander ce qui se passe, Inoue les fixant avec ses grands yeux horrifiés, Chad, toujours impassible,...sans parler de la ribambelle de Shinigamis présents à cause du « problème Aizen », qui auraient eu des réactions plus... démonstratives.

Croyant qu'elle avait froid, Ichigo l'enveloppa dans l'un de ses pulls, et lui frictionna le dos pour la réchauffer.

Rukia sourit. En plus d'être un inquiet, ce gamin était également attentionné ! L'homme idéal, en quelque sorte...

- Dis-moi, Ichigo... commença-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui ?

- Avec ton physique de rêve – Ichigo faillit s'étouffer – ton caractère tellement agréable, et tes petites attentions, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois toujours pas casé ?

Ichigo resta perplexe un bon moment, essayant de trouver la vanne sous le compliment. Il recula un peu, et regarda Rukia dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait plus aussi dépressive, ses yeux avaient recommencé à briller, et ses joues avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs. Bon. Apparemment, elle ne faisait pas une crise. Il s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas. T'aurais pas une idée ?

- Peut-être. Tu devrais arrêter de froncer les sourcils en permanence, chuchota-t-elle en parcourant lesdits sourcils du bout des doigts – elle vit Ichigo devenir rouge brique à ce contact. Ça fait peur aux filles.

- Ça va pas la tête ?! s'exclama Ichigo. T'a vu la tronche de cake que je me suis tapé quand l'autre crétin en mousse à pris mon corps la première fois ?!

Rukia repensa à son visage, et se mit à rire. En y repensant, il avait vraiment eu l'air ridicule.

- Haha ! Effectivement. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu fais encore plus flipper avec un regard normal...

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler.

- Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi...

Rukia s'interrompit. Elle sentait une force spirituelle trop bien connue s'approcher vitesse grand V, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Avant qu'ils aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, les portes du Senkaimon s'ouvrirent devant eux, et une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau blanc s'avança dans la chambre.

- Nii... Nii-sama !

En effet, avec son Haori blanc, son kenseikan, et son visage toujours aussi dépourvu d'expression se tenait Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6e division.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Complications

- Bonjour, Rukia

- Nii-sama...

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait toujours cet air de soumission qui ne lui ressemblait pas à chaque fois qu'elle était en face de son frère. Mais il s'agissait d'un respect mêlé de crainte, et il y était habitué. En revanche, il était moins habitué à voir Byakuya débarouler dans sa chambre à l'improviste.

- Salut, Byakuya.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Kurosaki, que tu n'es pas exempt de m'appeler par mon grade ? Tu es un Shinigami, tu dois te plier aux règles.

- Je ne suis que remplaçant, railla Ichigo, tu me le rappelles suffisamment souvent.

Byakuya ne broncha pas, mais Ichigo distingua une veine qui palpitait sur sa main droite, comme si elle avait une furieuse et soudaine envie de se serrer autour de son cou.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ? lança-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, soudainement alourdie.

- Renji est inquiet, Rukia, dit doucement Byakuya en se tournant vers sa sœur, et en essayant d'ignorer qu'elle était sur les genoux de cet... humain. Il m'a envoyé un papillon de l'enfer cet après-midi, et je suis venu aussitôt. Tout va bien ?

Rukia sourit tristement.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant. Vous n'auriez pas du venir, Nii-sama. Ce n'était rien.

Byakuya eut un léger – mais alors vraiment très léger – froncement de sourcils.

- Il m'a dit que Kurosaki avait été un peu trop... protecteur envers toi... Est-ce que... est-ce que votre relation à tous les deux a... évolué ?

Rukia et Ichigo devinrent rouge tomate en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Apparemment, vu le ton employé, la question était la seule vraie raison qui avait poussé un capitaine de division à faire un tour dans le monde réel.

- Pas du tout, Nii-sama.

- Je l'espère, Rukia. Tu sais ce qui arriverait si cela venait à changer...

Rukia devint presque violette tellement le sang afflua sur son visage.

- Oui, Nii-sama.

Ichigo resta perplexe.

- Moi, je ne le sais pas.

- Je t'expliquerais, t'inquiètes, souffla Rukia, en se calant instinctivement contre lui.

Elle ne se souvint de la présence de son frère qu'à la dernière seconde, et se redressa. Byakuya était prêt à repartir, la porte du Senkaimon était déjà presque ouverte. Mais il ne semblait pas satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Merci, Nii-sama.

- Ce n'est rien, Rukia, je...

- Attends, Byakuya, tu t'en vas déjà ? l'interrompit Ichigo. T'es pas venu en mission, ou un truc dans le genre ?

L'intéressé se tourna lentement vers le rouquin, et le dévisagea avec son regard impassible.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes, Kurosaki. Je suis venu car Renji menaçait de ramener Rukia à la Soul Society de force.

- Mais t'as fais tout le trajet uniquement pour savoir si Rukia allait bien et si on n'était pas ensemble ?

- Ichigo... c'est bon, gronda Rukia, qui commençait à se sentir gênée.

- Nan, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Voilà un gars qui bouge pas un muscle pour tenter d'essayer de sauver sa sœur d'une mort certaine, et qui, un mois plus tard, fait tout le trajet entre le monde réel et la Soul Society simplement parce qu'elle fait une petite déprime !

- Les gens changent, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais pas tous, apparemment... tu es toujours aussi impulsif et sûr de toi...

- Je me pose des questions. Soit, en effet, tu as vraiment changé, ce qui m'étonnerait franchement, soit tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un t'a fortement encouragé à venir. Je me trompe ?

Rukia, qui côtoyait son frère depuis des décennies, remarqua un infime rougeoiement sur ses joues. Elle fit bien garde de ne pas en parler à Ichigo, qui en aurait tout de suite profité pour le charrier, et qui se serait enfoncé.

- Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde en rien, Shinigami _remplaçant_. Je n'ai...

Ils furent interrompus par l'insigne de Shinigami qui était posé sur le bureau d'Ichigo, et qui commença à clignoter, en même temps que le Soul Pager de Rukia.

- Et merde... putain de Hollows !

Il se préparait à plaquer l'insigne sur sa poitrine quand Rukia le lui arracha des mains, et le força à avaler une petite pilule verte.

- Normalement, Kon sert à ça, Baka !

Ichigo fut éjecté de son corps, et il vit que Byakuya, qui avait jeté un œil à son propre Soul Pager, était resté dans le monde réel.

- C'est bon, Byakuya, ce n'est qu'un Hollow, je peux m'en charger !

- C'est Capitaine Kuchiki, Kurosaki. Et ce ne sont pas des Hollows.

Il croisa le regard de plus en plus affolé de Rukia, qui opina.

- Espada.

Ce mot à lui seul voulait tout dire. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'élança en shunpô vers le lieu où les reiatsu de plus en plus intense se faisaient sentir.

- La vache, c'est... marmonna Ichigo en arrivant sur les lieux.

Devant lui se tenait un homme avec un visage ovale, un sourire carnassier, une sorte de casque trois fois trop grand et une lame en forme de demi-lunes accrochées ensemble, accompagné d'un autre, au visage aussi impassible que celui de Byakuya, les mains dans les poches, avec son sempiternel air de s'ennuyer ferme.

- Ulquiorra et Noitra ! souffla Rukia.

- C'est pas gagné, laissa échapper Byakuya à côté de lui.

- Et meeerde !!!! cria Ichigo.

Il ne connaissait que trop les deux Espada. Mais il croyait Noitra mort. Il l'espérait, du moins. Quant à Ulquiorra, cette ordure avait été à deux doigts de le tuer. Il était pas près de l'oublier !

- Oh ! Regarde, Ulquiorra ! Ton meilleur pote est arrivé ! Tu t'occupes du grand brun, j'ai un compte à régler avec le rouquin, ajouta Noitra en fixant Ichigo avec un sourire machiavélique.

L'Espada aux yeux verts ne daigna même pas regarder dans leur direction.

- On ne doit pas s'occuper d'eux, Noitra. Notre cible, c'est la brune. Un point c'est tout.

- Mais elle va bien arriver ! Ils vont tous rappliquer, d'ailleurs, on n'a qu'à les attendre ici ! On a même de quoi s'occuper.

- Non, Noitra, siffla l'Espada. On va la chercher. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser. Et Aizen-sama n'est pas du genre à attendre.

- C'est ça, connard ! hurla Ichigo en sautant pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

Ulquiorra stoppa sa lame d'une main. Et encore, même pas. Deux doigts. Ses yeux froids n'exprimaient rien, ni colère, ni anxiété, ni douleur quant au fait qu'il avait arrêté le Zanpakutôh à main nue. Il repoussa le Shinigami, et le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un moustique.

- Décevant... je me demande bien pourquoi Aizen-sama se donne la peine de se pencher sur ton cas. Tu n'as pas changé depuis que tu es venu à Las Noches. Toujours aussi impulsif. Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

L'intéressé serra les dents, et se prépara à lancer « Getsuga Tenshou » lorsque les adversaires en face de lui s'évaporèrent en même temps que leur reiatsu. Il resta quelques secondes sans réaction, puis fonça en shunpô chez Inoue.

- Attends, Ichigo ! cria Rukia en courant pour le rejoindre.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a parlé d'une brune. Pas d'une rousse ! Réfléchis ! Inoue n'est pas en danger. Qui dans ton entourage est brune ?

- Karin !

Sans réfléchir, il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour foncer à la clinique.

Rukia s'arrêta, désespérée.

- C'est pas vrai. Y faudrait vraiment que t'apprennes à repérer les reiatsu, gamin, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la seule brune dans le coin.

- Attends, dit Byakuya qui venait de la rejoindre avec, pour une fois, un air surpris, il n'a même pas remarqué le reiatsu de...

- Non ! Vite !

Elle se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement d'Inoue Orihime, ou plutôt de sa voisine de palier, Arisawa Tatsuki... Elle entendit vaguement son frère marmonner un « je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir », mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça.

Elle toqua chez Inoue, qui parut surprise de voir Byakuya.

- Bonjour, Kuchiki-san. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Inoue, vite, il faut que tu ailles voir si Tatsuki est bien chez elle ! la pressa Rukia.

- Mais...

- Avant demain, si possible, l'interrompit Byakuya, qui avait retrouvé son calme olympien.

Inoue acquiesça, puis monta à l'étage au-dessus pour aller chez son amie.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Tatsuki-chan est là ?

- Non, fit une voix de femme légèrement inquiète, elle vient de sortir. Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Euh... non. J'aurais du ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait sûrement passer te voir.

- Eh bien...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Rukia tira la jeune fille derrière elle, à la recherche de l'énergie spirituelle de Tatsuki.

Inoue courut un peu avec eux, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue. Là, elle respira à fond, et se concentra.

- Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On n'a pas le temps !

- J'essaie de la localiser ! Si les Arrancars sont à sa poursuite, c'est que son reiatsu est plus élevé que je ne le croyais. Elle doit être comme Kurosaki-kun, incapable de le contenir. Elle ne devrait pas être difficile à localiser...

Rukia s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Décidément, Ichigo déteignait sur elle, elle allait foncer sans réfléchir ! Elle emmena cependant Inoue dans une ruelle adjacente, car les passants la regardaient bizarrement, à parler toute seule, immobile en plein milieu d'un quartier.

Là, la jeune fille chercha l'empreinte spirituelle de son amie. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la localiser.

- Elle n'est pas loin, soupira Inoue en rouvrant les yeux. A quelques rues de là. Dans le parc.

- J'y vais. Vous me rejoignez, dit d'un ton froid Byakuya, avant de partir en shunpô.

Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent en courant, et arrivèrent peu après sur les lieux.

Tatsuki défendait bien sa peau, apparemment. Elle était prostrée, mais les deux Arrancars ne semblaient pas réussir à l'approcher à plus de dix mètres.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Enlèvement

Inoue et Rukia stoppèrent net.

- Tatsuki-chan ! hurla Inoue en courant vers son amie.

Elle se heurta à un mur invisible, et fut expulsée trois mètres plus loin. Tatsuki semblait totalement paniquée. La jeune fille, d'ordinaire si courageuse, pleurait, sanglotait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne savait même pas comment cette grosse boule lumineuse était apparue. Elle était allée faire un tour, et ces gars en blanc s'étaient approchés, ses doigts avaient fait quelques mouvements bizarres et cette boule était comme sortie d'elle-même. C'était quoi ce délire ?

Inoue essaya, malgré la panique qui commençait à la gagner, de se concentrer. Ce qui fut encore plus difficile lorsqu'elle reconnut l'allure décontractée permanente d'Ulquiorra Shiffer.

Celui-ci ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

- Ulquiorra, enfoiré ! hurla Rukia.

Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup trop appris d'Ichigo, ce qui parut déplaire à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

L'Arrancar, qui était en train de créer un Cero du bout des doigts, ne daigna pas lui répondre. Ce fut son compagnon qui le fit à sa place.

- Au début, Aizen-sama s'est intéressé à Inoue Orihime car elle avait beaucoup été en contact avec Kurosaki. Mais lorsqu'il a appris qu'une autre personne avait été aussi proche sur une plus longue période, il s'est dit que ça pourrait être intéressant à étudier. On l'a cherchée, mais la rousse était toujours avec elle, elle obnubilait son reiatsu. C'est pour ça qu'on est là que maintenant. On est juste chargés de la ramener à Las Noches. Mais promis ! On ne lui fera rien... du moins, tant qu'elle nous sera utile...

Il termina sa phrase avec son sourire plein de dents trop régulières. Ses yeux en amande se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. Rukia et Inoue sentirent un frisson parcourir leur colonne vertébrale. Elle savait toutes les deux quelle fin les Espada réservaient à leur amie.

Enfin, s'ils arrivaient à l'attraper. Le Cero d'Ulquiorra se détacha de ses doigts et fusa vers Tatsuki. Il fut stoppé en moins d'une seconde. Le Cero illumina une sorte de boule transparente qui Tatsuki semblait générer.

Rukia fronça les sourcils. Si c'était là le seul pouvoir de Tatsuki, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, elle serait tué en quelques jours. Cependant, la jeune fille semblait avoir des réserves, car après avoir entendu le petit discours de Noitra, elle trouva le courage de se relever et d'affronter ceux qui la défiaient.

Tatsuki était perdue, morte de peur, mais elle devait faire face, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle n'avait jamais fui, elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant, juste parce qu'un élément inhabituel l'avait perturbée. Elle s'assit en tailleur et fixa Inoue, qui semblait bloquée à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle vit aussi Rukia du coin de l'œil, qui était vêtue du même kimono noir que celui dans lequel elle avait vu Ichigo un jour. Elle devait être avec lui, ainsi que cet homme qui portait un manteau blanc et qui semblait aussi imperturbable que cet espèce de gothique aux larmes vertes qui avait essayé de détruire sa protection.

Elle se demandait comment s'en tirer lorsque Ichigo apparut, accompagné par tous ces nouveaux élèves qui étaient arrivés en même temps dans leur classe. Ce gars avec le crâne chauve, l'autre, avec ces sortes de plumes jaune et rouge et son narcissisme épuisant, cette nana qui avait des mensurations à faire pâlir de jalousie Pamela Anderson, le hippie aux cheveux rouge et le gamin aux cheveux argentés. Seulement, là, ils n'étaient pas en uniforme de lycéens, ils portaient tous le même kimono noir, et le gosse avait le même manteau blanc que le brun au regard polaire. Elle essaya à se détendre en cherchant à se rappeler leurs noms, et, une fois que ce fut fait, elle se força à regarder le gothique dans les yeux.

Rukia se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être d'une grande utilité, mais savoir que deux Capitaines et quatre Bankaï étaient présents la rassurait. Ils trouveraient bien moyen de sauver Tatsuki des griffes des Arrancars.

En voyant son amie d'enfance entourée d'Ulquiorra et de Noitra, Ichigo ne réfléchit plus, et fonça dans le tas, tout Zangetsu dégainé. Une nouvelle fois, l'Arrancar le bloqua d'une main, et l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin.

Ichigo se releva aussitôt, et hurla « BANKAI » en même temps qu'il fonçait sur l'Espada.

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête, et fit un simple pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque du Shinigami, dont le reiatsu commençait à envahir l'atmosphère.

Ichigo pila dès qu'il eut dépassé Ulquiorra, et lui lança un « Getsuga Tenshou ! » avec toute la rage qu'il possédait.

L'Arrancar le dévia d'une main, mais se brûla quand même. Il regarda sa paume d'un air vaguement intéressé, puis daigna enfin regarder le Shinigami.

- Intéressant. Tu as réussi à me brûler. Tu as fait quelques progrès. C'est bien peu si tu souhaites te battre, mais c'est un bon début. A ce rythme, dans quelques centaines d'années, tu parviendras à mon niveau. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre. Alors reste en dehors de ça, Aizen-sama peut toujours avoir besoin de ton aide.

Il fit un mouvement du bras, et Ichigo fut éjecté à dix mètres de là. Il dérapa sur plusieurs mètres de plus, et se redressa.

Tous les Shinigamis présents eurent un mouvement de recul, et même Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil.

Car le visage d'Ichigo avait été remplacé par son masque de Hollow, et ses yeux habituellement noisette étaient devenus jaunes.

L'air s'emplit soudain d'une saveur âpre, épaisse, et tout le monde – même Tatsuki – devina qu'elle était sûrement due à cette _chose_, cette force noire qui s'échappait du garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Ichi... go ? souffla Rukia.

- Eloignez-vous, grogna Ichigo avec une voix gutturale qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous toucher, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à contrôler mon reiatsu.

Tous obéirent en sentant la différence de pouvoir spirituel, et se réfugièrent derrière le bouclier qu'Inoue venait de former. Même Byakuya obéit sans trop rechigner.

- Maintenant, Ulquiorra, on peut y aller ?

L'Arrancar soupira.

- Je te l'ai dit, gamin, je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Ranges ton artillerie, et laisse-moi prendre la gosse sans faire d'histoires...

- Ah, parce qu'en plus tu croyais que je te laisserais faire du mal à mes amis sans broncher. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux.

Ulquiorra le regarda soudain dans les yeux.

- La seule raison pour laquelle tu es en vie, _gamin_, c'est parce qu'Aizen-sama est intéressé par ton Hollow. Sinon, crois-moi, tu serais mort depuis belle lurette.

Ichigo le laissa terminer sa phrase, puis fit un grand mouvement du bras.

- Getsuga Tenshou ! hurla-t-il, tandis qu'un croissant de reiatsu noir chargeait en direction d'Ulquiorra et de Noitra.

Ulquiorra sortit une main de sa poche pour stopper l'attaque, mais recula de plusieurs mètres lorsque celle-ci le frappa. Ichigo avait mis tout ce qu'il avait dans son offensive, et l'Espada dut même sortir sa deuxième main de sa poche pour éviter de se faire engloutir. Il fut complètement entouré du reiatsu noir, et Ichigo en profita pour charger. Il visait les points vitaux, mais Ulquiorra esquiva de justesse, et le Zanpakutôh ne fit qu'érafler sa peau blanche. Cela rassura cependant Ichigo sur le fait qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas invincible. On pouvait le blesser.

Malgré cela, son masque le fatiguait plus que la normale. Le temps était compté. Lorsque Ulquiorra se redressa dans le nuage de poussière et de terre provoqué par Zangetsu, il était griffé, écorché, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, mais il était indemne. Il n'avait même pas dégainé son Zanpakutôh.

- Pas mal, gamin. Tu deviens de plus en plus intéressant. Je suis sûr que Szayel serait ravi de t'étudier. Après ce qui s'est passé la première fois qu'on s'est croisés, je te croyais indigne de l'intérêt que te portait Aizen-sama...

Ichigo serra les poings de rage en se rappelant comment Yamii l'avait secoué dans tous les sens, tel une poupée de chiffon, alors qu'il s'efforçait de repousser son Hollow intérieur.

Il en était encore à ses réflexions lorsqu'une flèche d'énergie spirituelle bleu électrique lui frôla l'oreille, et faillit se ficher dans la main d'Ulquiorra, qui l'évita au dernier moment.

- Un petit coup de main, Kurosaki ? s'enquit une voix.

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement.

- Ishida ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?!

- Je donne un coup de main. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé me mêler des affaires des Shinigamis, mais comme c'est Tatsuki Arisawa la concernée...

- Casse-toi, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Ishida remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je vois ça. Tu t'es déchaîné sur lui, mais ça n'a rien donné. Tu me laisses essayer ?

- Non. Si tu veux te battre, il reste Noitra. Cet enfoiré-là, il est à moi.

- Le problème, Kurosaki, c'est qu'avec ta puissance, tu as failli exploser la protection de Tatsuki, qui semble parfaitement marcher. Tu crois pas que tu les aides un peu, là ?

Ichigo serra les dents. Maintenant qu'il y faisait gaffe, il vit que la bulle qui entourait son amie semblait plus mince, et il fut certain qu'un nouveau Cero la ferait voler en éclat.

Il vit ses doutes confirmés lorsqu'une nouvelle boule de reiatsu vert clair se forma entre les doigts d'Ulquiorra.

- Merci du renseignement, _Quincy_.

Dans sa bouche, le mot sonnait comme une insulte, et Ishida serra les dents. Il venait de fournir au Hueco Mundo ce qu'il voulait uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Ichigo lança un Getsuga Tenshou, mais trop tard. Le Cero se détacha des doigts de l'Arrancar, et fit voler en éclat la barrière qui protégeait Tatsuki. Celle-ci, anéantie par l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour maintenir son bouclier aussi longtemps, s'effondra, inanimée.

Sans réfléchir, Inoue abandonna les Shinigamis, qui savaient très bien se débrouiller sans elle, pour rejoindre son amie inconsciente. Elle fit face à Ulquiorra et invoqua son bouclier pour se défendre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Inoue n'avait jamais supporté de voir quelqu'un d'inconscient, cela lui rappelait trop son frère, qui l'avait quittée. Elle serra les dents et fit face à son ancien geôlier, qui ne lui accorda qu'une attention superficielle.

- On peut y aller, Noitra ? lança-t-il.

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! répondit son acolyte.

Inoue se retourna, mais trop tard. Qu'elle idiote ! Elle s'était concentrée sur Ulquiorra, alors qu'il y avait un deuxième Arrancar dans son dos ! Et celui-ci, utilisant le moment où elle était centrée sur son adversaire, en avait profité pour attraper Tatsuki par la taille, et l'éloigner du champ de bataille. Il se tenait, l'air très décontracté, sur la cime de l'arbre le plus proche, Tatsuki négligemment jetée sur son épaule telle un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, semblant attendre patiemment que l'Espada numéro 4 veuille bien lui accorder son attention.

- A la prochaine, Inoue, murmura Ulquiorra en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard empli de son éternelle tristesse.

- Je vais te tuer, enfoiré ! hurla Ichigo en se précipitant vers lui.

Il voulut l'empaler sur Zangetsu, mais Ulquiorra se tenait déjà dix mètres au-dessus, en train d'ouvrir le passage vers Las Noches.

Ichigo sauta pour le rejoindre, mais au moment où il porta son coup, la porte se referma.

Tatsuki était entre les mains d'Aizen. Et c'était de sa faute.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Surprise !

Ichigo marchait le long du fleuve, les mains dans les poches. Il était toujours sur les nerfs.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ulquiorra et Noitra avaient emmené Tatsuki au Hueco Mundo, et il ne pouvait toujours rien faire, Urahara avait besoin d'un certain temps avant de pouvoir créer une porte décente qui lui aurait permis d'aller la sauver. Il avait conseillé au Shinigami de s'entraîner entre les cours, et il le faisait. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, ou lorsque les Vizards le mettaient à la porte, il venait sur le fleuve. Il y passait des heures. Il s'y était même endormi une fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ichigo ne s'était pas entraîné. Renji était allé aider Chad, Byakuya était rentré à Soul Society pour faire un rapport, Hitsugaya avait refusé de se battre contre lui, Matsumoto était trop occupée à faire les soldes, et Ishida s'était évaporé. Rukia, elle, entraînait Inoue. Les Vizards lui avait fermé l'accès au hangar pour une raison obscure. Bref, il était seul.

Comme un lion en cage.

Il aurait aimé hurler pour se décharger un peu de la rage qui l'habitait, mais la route était proche, et il ne pourrait pas être d'une grande aide à Tatsuki avec une camisole de force au fin fond d'une cellule d'isolement.

Il se forçait donc à marcher lentement. Il avait fait trente-sept fois l'aller-retour entre les deux ponts, et compté les mille trois cent quatre-vingt quatre pas qui les séparaient. Il serait volontiers parti pour un trente-huitième aller-retour, mais il se mit à pleuvoir, et il préféra s'allonger sur l'herbe trempée pour se détendre.

Même s'il n'aimait pas la pluie. Elle lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir.

Cependant, il trouvait le bruit des gouttes sur le fleuve apaisant, tout comme le picotement des l'eau sur sa peau.

Il s'allongea, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, sur la petite bute attenante à la berge. Se laissa envahir par l'impression que la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui le lavait de toutes ses fautes.

Il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, car il savait qu'alors il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de recommencer à tourner en rond. Il était presque détendu lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher. Il se crispa.

« Pitié, pas moi... pensa-t-il aussitôt, cette personne n'est pas là pour moi... elle va passer son chemin... »

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Baka ? Tu veux attraper la mort ?

Ichigo ouvrit un œil.

Trempée comme une soupe, Rukia se tenait sur le béton, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, et semblait passablement énervée.

- Alors ?

- Alors va-t'en, j'ai besoin de calme.

- Et tu peux pas l'avoir chez toi, au sec, ce calme ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Entre toi, mon père, mes frangines, et Kon, le calme est quelque chose de difficile à obtenir.

Rukia sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Pas bête, gamin. Tu commences à réfléchir, c'est une bonne chose.

- Et malheureusement, marmonna Ichigo, je _recherche _le calme. Le _silence_. Si tu viens ici, c'est sans bruit.

- D'accord. Je peux m'allonger ?

- Si tu te tais, oui. Sinon, va brasser de l'air ailleurs.

Rukia ne releva pas le ton rageur de son ami. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, mais que le manque d'action lui pesait.

- Une dernière chose, commença-t-elle.

- Rukia ! s'écria Ichigo en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est la dernière ! Urahara m'a dit que le portail serait prêt dans deux jours, et qu'il fallait se reposer d'ici-là.

- D'accord, marmotta Ichigo. Maintenant, silence.

En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, Rukia monta sur la bute et voulut s'accroupir pour s'allonger, mais ses chaussures plates glissèrent sur la patinoire que représentait l'herbe trempée, et faillit s'écraser sur Ichigo.

Celui-ci, qui avait gardé l'œil ouvert au cas où, la rattrapa au dernier moment, et, dans un réflexe venu du fin fond de son inconscience, la ramena contre lui.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, oui.

Rukia ne se dégagea pas, et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui. Il avait toujours son bras derrière sa nuque. Rukia croisa les sien sur son ventre, et se força à ne pas parler, même si leur soudaine proximité provoquait des frissons dans tout son corps.

Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs minutes. Rukia tournait parfois la tête pour le regarder. On aurait dit une statue. Elle s'amusait à détailler ses yeux, ses pommettes, son nez, ses lèvres... stop !!!

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?!

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha à ne pas les reposer sur lui, son torse musclé, ses bras protecteur... mais c'est pas vrai !!! Tu vas te taire, oui, la conscience ?!

Elle respira un grand coup. Et essaya de détendre tous les muscles de son dos.

Malheureusement, son bras était toujours sous sa nuque, et elle pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur au niveau du coude. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas franchement à se détendre.

Elle sentit soudain qu'il se crispait.

- Ça va aller, t'inquiètes, lança-t-elle dans le vide.

- Rukia, je croyais avoir été clair... siffla Ichigo.

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! grogna Rukia. Moi aussi, ça me fait ça !

- Fait quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

- Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir ça.

- Très bien, alors vas-y ? Comment je me sens ?

Rukia se leva sur un coude et plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Tu te sens frustré, car tu as besoin qu'Urahara termine sa fichue porte pour aller au Hueco Mundo. Tu enrages car tu te sens responsable de l'enlèvement de Tatsuki. Tu te sens triste car la pluie te rappelle ta mère. Tu es tendu car tu n'arrives pas à éjecter tous tes ressentiments de ta tête. Tu as peur, parce que tu sais qu'Ulquiorra est fort, et tu doutes de le battre. Et je vois aussi que tu es perdu, mais je sais pas pourquoi... finit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ça te va, ou je continue ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Et je peux t'assurer que je ressens ça, moi aussi. Même la pluie...

- Rukia, je...

Soudain, le coude de Rukia glissa à cause de l'herbe humide, et elle s'écrasa sur le torse d'Ichigo. Elle ne parvint à s'arrêter que lorsque son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle vit aussitôt le visage de son ami prendre une magnifique teinte rouge éclatante, jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux roux. Il semblait perdu.

Ichigo _était_ perdu, ça oui. C'était quoi ce regard ? Rukia semblait désorientée, ce n'était pas normal. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir calmement. Son regard était totalement obnubilé par les magnifique yeux bleu nuit de Rukia, qui était à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui avait attrapé les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'étaler, et il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher. Pour combler le tout, il sentit son visage s'embraser, et vit celui de Rukia en faire autant. Bon, elle était autant gênée que lui, alors il fallait mieux la relâcher.

Il repoussa doucement ses poignets, Et la jeune fille se retrouva sur les genoux, totalement perdue.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé tout près de lui, elle s'était vue se rapprochant encore plus et... Ahhh !!! Quelle horreur !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains pour ne plus y penser, pour faire sortir cette image de sa tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

En moins d'une seconde, Ichigo fut debout, prêt à la consoler.

- Rukia, ça va ?!

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes.

- T'en es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas craquer de nouveau ?

- Non. Je vais bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe trempée, et à son T-shirt imbibé d'eau.

- On devrait rentrer, ton père me bassine depuis trois jours pour savoir où tu te caches, et il persuadé que tu retrouves une fille en cachette.

Ichigo se prit le visage dans les mains.

- Mais c'est pas vrai... qui m'a fichu un père pareil ?!

Rukia sourit. Effectivement son père était loin d'être conventionnel. Ses bagarres à répétition avec son fils, ses « Good Moooorning Ichigooooo » tous les matins, ses pleurnicheries sur le poster de sa femme à la moindre réflexion... elle essaya d'imaginer Byakuya faisant ça, et commença à rigoler toute seule.

Ichigo regardait son amie se tordre de rire avec l'air de se dire « je l'emmène à l'asile maintenant, ou j'attends encore un peu ? ». Mais au moins, elle riait. Il préférait de loin la Rukia joyeuse à celle qui pleurait dans ses bras... Même s'il devait bien admettre que l'idée de la serrer dans ses bas à nouveau, la tenir contre lui, sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien... il se secoua mentalement pour chasser ces images de sa tête, et changea de sujet.

- Bon, on va rentrer. Y fait déjà nuit.

Rukia regarda aux alentours. Effectivement, le soleil était couché, la pluie avait cessé, et elle commençait à avoir froid.

- Ouais. Allons-y.

Elle se releva, et frissonna malgré elle. Porter une robe trempée après être restée sous une pluie diluvienne pendant une heure, c'était l'idéal pour quiconque souhaiterait attraper la crève et sécher les cours. Mais pour aller à Las Noches, c'était pas le top.

Soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à claquer des dents, elle sentit un bras puissant lui entourer les épaules et lui frictionner le bras.

Ichigo, évidemment. Il évitait soigneusement de la regarder, mais faisait quand même tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle se pelotonna contre lui et calqua ses petits pas précipités sur ses grandes enjambées. Elle était bien, parfaitement détendue, lorsque...

- Ah !!!! Kuchiki-san et Ichigo sortent ensemble !

- Et merde... marmonna Ichigo.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent Keigo, scotché au sol, avec Mizuiro, qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça.

- Eh ben ! lança-t-il, indifférent à Keigo. Il vous en aura fallu, du temps ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Ichigo et Rukia, dans un bel ensemble bien coordonné, devinrent rouge pivoine.

- Mizuiro, on n'est pas ensemble, compris ?

- Ah bon ? C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez...

- Ichigo ! Faux frère ! sanglota – faussement – Keigo. Tu savais que...

- Je savais rien du tout, pauvre tâche, lâcha Ichigo sans desserrer les dents. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- On faisait un tour, maintenant qu'il a cessé de pleuvoir. Et vous ? Vous avez piqué une tête dans le fleuve ?

- Non, trancha Ichigo. On est resté sous la pluie. Et Rukia va attraper la crève si elle enfile pas des vêtements secs, donc... à demain.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner lorsque Keigo s'exclama :

- Au fait, tu saurais pas où est Tatsuki-chan ?

Ichigo et Rukia pilèrent, et échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Les Shinigamis étaient censés avoir fait disparaître Tatsuki des souvenirs de tout le monde, pour n'avoir aucune question indiscrète. Ils avaient de plus soigneusement évité de parler d'elle au lycée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Qui ?

- Tatsuki-chan, ton amie d'enfance, dit Mizuiro avec un regard inquisiteur. Ne me dis pas que _toi aussi_ tu l'as oubliée ?!

- C'est qui, cette Tatsuki-chan ?

- Oh, arrêtez, tous les deux ! râla Keigo, qui n'avait plus son habituel l'air stupide, mais semblait grave. On vous a vu, avec vos kimonos noirs, vos épées, et ton couteau géant, Ichigo. Dans le parc. Il y a une semaine. On a senti un truc bizarre, alors on s'est pointés, comme on était dans le coin. C'est qui, ces gars en blanc avec des morceaux de squelette sur la tronche ?

Ichigo et Rukia étaient comme deux ronds de flanc. Ainsi, Keigo et Mizuiro avaient aussi développé leur reiatsu au contact d'Ichigo ?!

Remarque, pensa Rukia, c'est normal, il a déjà influencé Inoue, Chad, et Tatsuki... ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, en fait.

Ichigo et Rukia restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, l'air de se demander s'ils pouvaient ou non leur avouer la vérité.

- C'est bon ! lança soudain Mizuiro. Vous pouvez tout nous dire, on arrivera à encaisser...

- Quoi ?!

- Euh, oui... j'arrive à détecter les émotions que vous émettez... j'arrive à ressentir les sentiments... habituellement, ce n'est pas aussi facile, mais avec vous, c'est super clair. Je sais pas pourquoi…

Rukia prit la parole la première.

- Bon, on va rien vous dire pour le moment, mais on va y réfléchir.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, lorsque Mizuiro lâcha, comme une bombe au milieu d'un lac parfaitement calme :

- Au fait, vous êtes sûrs que vous sortez pas ensemble ?

Rukia et Ichigo eurent le bon sens de ne pas répondre et ne se retournèrent même pas, mais prirent tous les deux une magnifique teinte rose vif.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Entraînement

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, attendant que Rukia ait fini de prendre sa douche. Il essayait de ne pas penser à elle, surtout sous la douche, mais c'était difficile. Après les allusions de Mizuiro, et le comportement de Rukia l'après-midi, il n'arrivait pas à sortir son visage de sa tête. Dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, il tira un manga de sous son lit, et commença à le lire, lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et de petits pas dans le couloir. Rukia n'entra pas dans sa chambre, elle devait sûrement être allée chercher une robe propre dans le placard de Yuzu.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle ne soit vraiment plus là, puis il se précipita dans la salle de bains.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Elle lui permit de remettre quelques idées en place, mais il était toujours perturbé lorsqu'il s'enroula dans une serviette. Il chercha ses vêtements du regard, mais s'aperçut que le jean, le T-shirt, et le pull qu'il avait sortis de son placard étaient toujours dans sa chambre.

Il traversa le couloir le plus silencieusement possible, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de se figer.

Rukia était tranquillement assise sur son lit, en train de lire son manga, et portant non pas une robe comme d'habitude, mais _ses_ fringues à _lui_. Ils étaient beaucoup trop grands pour elle, mais Ichigo ne put se retenir de penser que ça lui allait vachement bien.

Le pantalon était bien trop long, on aurait pu en mettre deux comme elle dedans, et seul le bout de ses orteils recroquevillés dépassait des jambes, dont elle avait retroussé le bas. Le pull était également trop grand, c'est à peine si on distinguait ses doigts, qui sortaient de temps en temps pour tourner les pages.

- Euh... je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mes fringues ?

Rukia leva la tête, un peu gênée.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de robe à Yuzu. Elle a dû se rendre compte que ses vêtements disparaissaient, et elle les a sûrement rangées ailleurs. Je suis revenue ici pour te demander, mais t'étais pas là, et j'ai vu ça, ajouta-t-elle en levant le bras pour montrer ce qu'elle portait, et je me suis dit que ça devrait pouvoir aller.

- Pas vraiment, en fait, t'es trop petite.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Mais ça !

Elle leva la jambe pour montrer de quoi elle parlait.

- C'est vachement confortable, dis donc ! T'aurais du m'en parler avant !

- C'est sûr que si j'avais su, je t'en aurais acheté un, ça t'aurais évité de me piquer le mien...

- Tu veux les récupérer ?

- Bof, au point où on en est... tu peux les garder, je vais en prendre d'autres...

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et dénicha un autre jean, un sweater, et un T-shirt, avant de se retourner.

- Ça t'ennuierait de sortir pendant que je m'habille ?

Il la regarda avec insistance, et elle déguerpit, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler son dos et son torse plus que musclés. Elle était toute rouge en sortant.

- C'est bon, je vais lire dans le couloir. Préviens-moi quand je pourrais réintégrer mon placard.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Rukia s'assit par terre, dos contre la porte. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, en voyant ces vêtements sur le lit, de les enfiler. Ils avaient son odeur... elle respira profondément une des manches, et se détendit d'un coup. Ichigo avait l'étonnante capacité de l'apaiser. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu débarquer dans sa chambre, avec juste une serviette, elle avait un énorme effort pour ne pas rougir et se figer. Elle n'avait pas cependant pas pu résister à la tentation de le détailler. Mais comment garder de bonnes résolutions lorsqu'un garçon vachement bien foutu débarque à moitié à poil dans l'espace où vous essayez de vous détendre ?

« Mizuiro n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort... susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Ah, non, la conscience, c'est pas le moment de la ramener ! grogna-t-elle dans le vide.

- Rukia, ça va ? Depuis quand tu parles toute seule ? l'interrogea une voix familière au-dessus de sa tête. Ta conscience te malmène ?

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et voilà, une fois de plus, l'effet « Ichigo » s'était fait ressentir, elle était totalement calmée.

- Eh oui, elle me martyrise. Pauvre de moi !

Ichigo sourit.

- Tu peux rentrer, ton placard est impatient de te revoir...

- Ha... ha... très drôle.

- Nan, c'est vrai ! Enfin, quand je dis le placard, je pense surtout à...

- Oneeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaan !!!! hurla un lion en peluche, toutes griffes en mousses dehors.

D'un geste Rukia l'arrêta, lui écrasa la tête, et l'abandonna dans le couloir. Elle grimpa dans son placard, s'assit en tailleur, et fit face à Ichigo, allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

Il s'écoula un long laps de temps pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla. Kon avait été récupéré par Yuzu, et devait se faire refaire une nouvelle garde-robe.

- Rukia, tu crois que je suis capable de battre Aizen ?

La jeune fille parut surprise par la question. Ichigo était un inquiet, mais il ne doutait jamais de ses pouvoirs. Il lui arrivait parfois de les surestimer, mais jamais l'inverse.

- C'est vrai, regarde, même avec mon Hollow et toute ma rage, je n'ai pas réussi à infliger la moindre blessure grave à Ulquiorra, qui n'est que le numéro 4. Alors Aizen, je n'arrive même pas à l'envisager.

- Ichigo, tu te souviens de la taille de ton Zanpakutôh, au début ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il était énorme !

- Bon, et tu arrives à voir plus ou moins la quantité de pouvoir spirituelle qu'a Nii-sama ?

- Oui, j'en ai bavé pour le battre, mais où tu veux...

- Laisse-moi parler. Tu vois aussi la taille de son Zanpakutôh ?

- En gros.

- Maintenant, fais la comparaison avec le tien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Les très grandes lignes. Tu peux m'éclairer ?

- Ton pouvoir spirituel est tellement énorme que, personnellement, je n'arrive pas à l'envisager dans sa totalité. Tu en as bavé pour vaincre Nii-sama, mais j'ai le sentiment que chaque combat développe encore ton reiatsu. Je sais pas d'où tu tires une force spirituelle aussi énorme, mais je sais qu'en t'entraînant, tu pourras battre Ulquiorra. Et Aizen. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à canaliser ton reiatsu, et à ne le laisser s'échapper que lorsque tu le veux. Il faudrait que tu apprennes le Kidô. Avec ta force spirituelle, ce serait radical. Et dévastateur.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? s'exclama Ichigo.

Soudain, il était à nouveau en pleine forme.

- Euh... on part dans deux jours, ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Et ce n'est pas non plus le lieu. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que tu fasses exploser toute la maison. Tu crois pas ?

- D'accord. Mais tu pourrais m'apprendre à canaliser mon énergie ? Il est tard, je sais, mais j'ai pas du tout sommeil, et je suis trop nerveux.

- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne garantis pas que ça va marcher du premier coup.

- C'est pas grave.

- D'accord. Assieds-toi par terre, y faut d'abord que tu te détendes, et je sens ta crispation d'ici.

Ichigo obéit et s'assit en tailleur. Rukia fit de même en face de lui, et profita du spectacle – tais-toi, conscience ! – pendant qu'elle lui enseignait quelques techniques de respiration censées l'aider à se relaxer. Ils durent quand même recommencer l'exercice une dizaine de fois pour que Rukia soit satisfaite de son niveau d'anxiété.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es détendu, tu vas essayer de te concentrer sur moi.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ichigo en se tendant un peu.

- Chuuuuut !!! Il est deux heures du matin, Ichigo !

- Oups. Bon, y faut que je fasse quoi ?

- Concentres-toi sur moi. Essaye de me voir par mon reiatsu.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Tu te démerdes. Je vais pas faire tout le boulot pour toi, quand même ! Mais c'est plus facile si tu connais bien la personne. On pourrait pas prendre n'importe qui dans la rue, pour commencer. Contente-toi de focaliser ton attention sur moi. Il faut que tu puisses me voir par mon reiatsu.

- Et ça va m'aider à canaliser mon énergie spirituelle, de pouvoir te voir par ton reiatsu ?

- C'est une des étapes. Tu ne peux pas canaliser quelque chose que tu ne sens pas, et c'est souvent plus facile de voir le reiatsu de quelqu'un d'autre en premier, avant d'essayer de voir le sien. Donc, obéis.

- Dis donc, je suis pas ton chien.

- M'en fous. Fais-le. C'est pas toi qui voulais apprendre ? Alors fais comme au lycée, et obéis au prof.

Rukia se délectait de voir Ichigo se crisper à essayer de la voir par son reiatsu. C'était un exercice difficile, et même les meilleurs Shinigamis avaient besoins de plusieurs semaines d'entraînement pour parvenir à voir le reiatsu de leur coéquipier. Mais elle savait qu'il était capable de le faire en une nuit. Après tout, il était passé les outre les vingt ans d'expérience requis pour parvenir au Bankaï, et l'avait maîtrisé en deux jours. Il y arriverait. Elle lui donnait une heure.

Elle s'amusait, comme elle était près de lui, à observer les légères crispations de son visage. Ses mains qui se serraient une seconde, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient plus que d'habitude, sa bouche qui se pinçait... Elle devait faire de gros effort pour ne pas se rapprocher en peu plus, et préféra se concentrer pour laisser suinter un peu de reiatsu et lui donner un petit coup de main.

En fait, après une vingtaine de minutes, Rukia sentit quelque chose. Ichigo condensait sans le savoir son énergie spirituelle pour parvenir à toucher la sienne.

Elle sourit. Encore plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger ou de ne pas parler, de peur de le déranger.

- J'adore ton reiatsu, souffla Ichigo. Il est tellement apaisant...

Rukia rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, n'osant pas parler plus fort de peur de briser sa concentration. On ne ma l'avait encore jamais dit.

- Je t'en prie...

Soudain, Rukia ne sentit plus son reiatsu, et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. Rukia l'attrapa par les épaules, et le secoua, quand elle sentit qu'il glissait vers lui, et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il dormait. Rukia faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se retint. Il devait être crevé. Cependant, dormir par terre, n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Elle le souleva, le traîna, le porta tant bien que mal sur son lit, puis le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'apprêtait à regagner son placard lorsqu'une main s'accrocha à son poignet.

- Reste, s'il te plait...

Rukia fit de la résistance passive ; elle tira un peu pour la forme et essayer de lui faire lâcher prise – elle aurait été _extrêmement_ déçue s'il l'avait lâchée – avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et de ramener la couverture. Elle ferma les yeux, et chercha son reiatsu. Le sien aussi l'apaisait. Lorsqu'il dormait, il en émettait moins, et il semblait moins écrasant que le jour.

Et puis, elle l'entendait respirer, et sentait son cœur, si proche du sien, battre à intervalles réguliers. Elle sourit, et s'accrocha à lui en s'endormant.

_Tite note de l'auteure :_

_Après plus de deux semaines d'absence, je vous livre enfin les deux chapitres que j'aurais du publier..._

_chui vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée, mais j'ai découvert que j'avais pas du tout - ou pas tout le temps - internet à ma résidence, et notre ligne à la maison beuggue depuis deux semaines, alors... je pense que ce problème sera réglé pendant la semaine prochaine, donc les publications régulières devraient revenir !!_

_merci de votre indulgence, et à la prochaine !!_

_bsx_

_melman_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Départ

Ichigo ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, il s'était endormi à deux heures et demie du matin par terre, mais il pétait la forme.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, il s'était endormi par terre et il se réveillait dans son lit... et en excellente compagnie qui plus est : Rukia s'accrochait à son bras, et l'empêchait de se lever.

- D'accord, sur ce coup, les rôles sont inversés, marmonna-t-il. Mais je vais quand même pas la baffer pour la réveiller... si ?

Il entreprit de détacher les doigts de son amie un à un, et parvint, après cinq bonnes minutes à dégager son poignet. Il se glissa ensuite au bout du lit, et la regarda dormir.

Elle semblait tellement fragile dans son sommeil ! Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, emmitouflée dans ses vêtements trop grands.

Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras et la déposa dans son placard avant de refermer la porte pour se changer. Une fois fait, il décida de l'attendre avant de l'aller manger, et essaya de nouveau de la voir par son reiatsu.

Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la petite silhouette qu'il devinait derrière la porte.

Rukia émettait des ondes positives, rassurantes. Il était tellement concentré que son reiatsu dérapa, et il se retrouva en contact avec celui de son père, qui écoutait - comme à son habitude - à la porte.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise. Son père avait un reiatsu énorme, il en ressentait la force jusque dans sa chambre, mais également très contrôlé. Il n'en laissait pas plus échapper que ce qu'il fallait. Alors qu'il sentait Yuzu et Karin, dans la chambre à côté, en laissant suinter sans aucun contrôle. Mais où son père avait-il appris à canaliser son énergie spirituelle ?

- à la Soul Society, dit une voix bourrue qui lui semblait lointaine, même s'il sentait son propriétaire tout proche.

Ichigo ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Hein ?! D'où tu connais la Soul Society, Papa ?!

- Rukia, je sais que tu dors pas, tu peux te montrer, je vais pas te manger.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit, et une Rukia un peu échevelée en sortit.

- Là, Papa, je vais avoir besoin d'une explication.

- Tu l'auras. Ce soir. On en reparlera quand tu reviendras du lycée. Vous allez finir être en retard.

Isshin ne semblait pas contrarié, ou furieux ; il avait perdu son exubérance habituelle, et arborait – pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme – un air sérieux.

Rukia obéit aussitôt, et se prépara à aller dans la salle de bains se changer, quand Renji fit son apparition à la fenêtre.

D'un mouvement las, Ichigo lui ouvrit, et le Shinigami se glissa dans la pièce.

- Vous ne pourriez pas utiliser la porte, comme tout le monde ? s'impatienta Isshin. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir qui débarque par ta fenêtre, Ichigo. Et j'ai ressenti plusieurs reiatsu puissants ces derniers temps. Des Shinigamis en mission ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention du Vice Capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

- Euh... oui, monsieur, balbutia Renji, surpris que le père Kurosaki puisse le voir. Je leur dirais.

- Merci. Bon, Ichigo, je sens que tu vas pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Ni pour un petit moment, donc essaie de me revenir entier. Pour tes sœurs.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en fermant la porte.

- Ton père peut nous voir, Ichigo ? s'exclama Renji. Je savais pas, moi !

- Moi non plus, figure-toi. Ça me surprend autant que toi. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Urahara m'a envoyé vous chercher. Le portail a été activé en moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait. On est prêts à partir.

- Maintenant ?!

- Oui, venez à la boutique, vous laisserez vos corps là-bas.

- Ok, merci, Renji.

- Au fait, demanda soudain le Shinigami, qui s'apprêtais à ressortir par la fenêtre, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ses fringues, Rukia ? Isshin est arrivé à l'improviste, c'est ça ?

Rukia et Ichigo devinrent rouge en moins d'une seconde – ça commençait à devenir une habitude !

- Non, mais hier soir, après sa douche...

- C'est bon, passe-moi les détails ! râla le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, qui sentait une colère sourde monter en lui envers ce fichu Shinigami remplaçant. J'arrive très bien à imaginer sans que tu me fasses de dessin...

- Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Ichigo.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! J'en porte un sur mon dos, où vous vous débrouillerez sans moi ?

- On devrait y arriver.

- Et il faut que je passe quelque part, ajouta Ichigo, qui venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. On se retrouve chez Urahara.

Il le poussa sans ménagement par la fenêtre et la referma.

- On va où ? lui demanda Rukia, qui semblait perplexe.

- Il faut qu'on récupère Keigo et Mizuiro. Qu'on leur explique, et qu'on sache s'ils peuvent nous être utiles.

- Ah. D'accord, allons-y.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en courant, et ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour manger un morceau. Ils enfilèrent chacun un paire de baskets et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusque chez Keigo, et virent Ikkaku et Yumichika sortir de l'appartement, toujours dans leur Gigaï. Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque de laisser les Mod Soul ruiner le peu de réputation qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir. Ils attrapèrent Keigo par le poignet, et après un briefing plus que bref – « viens avec nous ! » - ils se rendirent chez Mizuiro. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à l'appeler, car il sentit leur reiatsu, et descendit aussitôt.

Toujours sans s'arrêter, ils se ruèrent chez Urahara, qui se demandait – surtout après avoir écouté Renji – ce que pouvaient bien mijoter Kurosaki et Rukia.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir débarouler avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Keigo et Mizuiro semblaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

En effet, autour de la table se trouvait toute la petite clique des Shinigamis, avec Ishida, qui semblait désapprouver sa présence ici, Chad, toujours aussi impassible, et Inoue, qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Ces trois-là semblaient parfaitement savoir ce qui se passait. Les deux nouveaux, en revanche, l'ignoraient totalement.

- Ah ! s'exclama Urahara Kisuke en déployant son éternel éventail devant son visage. Renji nous a tout raconté, Kurosaki-san...

« Et merde, y pouvait pas la fermer, pour une fois, ce hérisson ?! » pensa Ichigo en songeant à étriper Renji au sens propre du terme à la première occasion.

- C'est vrai, Ichigo, renchérit Yoruichi avec un petit sourire en coin, comment se fait-il que Rukia porte tes vêtements ?

L'intéressée rougit aussitôt, mais ne répondit pas et s'assit en silence.

- Alors, Ichigo ? lança Mizuiro avec un œil inquisiteur. Tu vas continuer à me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Kuchiki-san et toi ?

- Continuer ? s'exclama Urahara en refermant son éventail d'un geste sec. Comment ça ?

- Hier soir, ils étaient troooooooop craquants, se pâma Keigo en faisant des mimiques encore plus débiles que d'ordinaire. Ils étaient enlacés près du fleuve... tous mouillés... on se serait crus dans un film romantique...

- Keigo, siffla Ichigo qui était à deux doigts de péter les plombs, as-tu le moindre idée de ce qu'est le romantisme ?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons, lança son « ami » en haussant les épaules. Mais ça sonnait bien, alors...

- Bon sang, mais qui m'a fichu des ânes pareils ?! Vous êtes presque pires que mon père ! finit par exploser le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. On est ici pour parler de ma vie sentimentale ou de l'enlèvement de Tatsuki ?!

La remarque jeta un grand froid. Effectivement, le problème Tatsuki était resté en suspens.

- Ainsi, elle a bien disparu, dit Mizuiro en s'asseyant, bientôt suivi par Ichigo et Keigo.

- Oui. Ils ne vous ont pas raconté ? demanda Kisuke.

- Non, ils ont dit qu'ils y réfléchiraient. Je vois que ça a été rapide.

- Mais _eux_ ne nous ont pas dit pourquoi ils vous ont amené ici, ajouta Yoruichi.

- Mizuiro et Keigo ont eu la même réaction que Chad, Tatsuki, et Inoue en étant proche de moi, expliqua Ichigo. Apparemment, Mizuiro peut sentir les émotions à travers le reiatsu... c'est ça ?

- En gros. C'est compliqué à expliquer. On va dire que je ressens les sentiments, les questionnements, lorsque je sens l'aura des gens qui m'entourant. Ça fait un petit moment que j'y arrive, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi net qu'avec vous... les...

- Shinigamis, termina Byakuya de sa voix basse et atone.

- Vous êtes bizarre, vous, ajouta Mizuiro en se tournant vers le Capitaine. Votre aura est impressionnante, mais j'ai du mal à vous _sentir_. Je suppose que, à l'instar de ce masque d'impassibilité, vous dissimulez les sentiments les plus forts de votre aura. C'est dommage. J'aime bien connaître un peu la personne avec laquelle je parle. Mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'habitude...

- Navré pour vous, répondit Byakuya, qui semblait penser tout le contraire.

Seuls Renji et Rukia, qui le connaissaient bien, décelèrent l'infime lueur d'amusement qui dansait au fond de ses yeux bruns et froids.

- Mais comme vous, ajouta Mizuiro, je me demande qu'elle est la capacité de Keigo.

Là, Byakuya haussa un sourcil, ce qui équivalait, pour le commun des mortels, à une expression de franche surprise, avec les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire qui se décroche, et en option, le petit bond de vingt centimètres. Ce gamin était doué.

- Je ressens aussi les _interrogations_, lui rappela Mizuiro. Pas seulement les émotions.

« Et zut, pensa le Capitaine. En plus des émotions, il va falloir que j'arrête de me poser des questions. Ça va être sympa... il faut que je me méfie de ce gamin... »

- Vous allez y arriver, dit Mizuiro en répondant à la phrase silencieuse de Byakuya. Vous avez déjà une maîtrise impressionnante de vos émotions. Et mon rayon d'action est quand même limité...

- Vous pouvez aussi lire dans les pensées ?! s'étonna le Capitaine.

- Non, mais vos pensées sont reflétées dans votre aura. Je ressens que vous êtes perturbé, inquiet, en colère,...

- Je crois que c'est bon, souffla Byakuya, qui n'avait pas envie que toutes ses émotions, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à maîtriser, étaient étalées sans aucune gêne par

ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Ichigo, qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

Il ne tenait pas à connaître tous les sentiments du Capitaine le plus froid du Seireitei. Il savait que Byakuya le haïssait, et ne tenait pas à en savoir d'avantage.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Urahara en déployant de nouveau son éventail pour cacher son visage.

- Il faut qu'on parte pour le Hueco Mundo maintenant, ajouta Inoue. J'essaie de ne pas imaginer Tatsuki entre les mains d'Aizen, d'Ulquiorra, et de Grimmjow.

- C'est un problème, en effet, car elle ne sait rien d'Aizen, de sa trahison, et de ce qu'il compte faire du Hogyoukou. Elle est plus vulnérable que quiconque. Mais un autre point me perturbe, et votre ami vient de le soulever...

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Que fait votre autre camarade?

Là, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, toutes les têtes firent face à Keigo, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- C'est vrai, ça, dit Ishida. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, toi, Keigo ?

- Euh... Ben...

Pour une fois, Keigo avait perdu son exubérance. Il était pâle, son sourire avait disparu, et il avait baissé la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que le pouvoir d'Asano-san dépasse la simple capacité de voir les Shinigamis, dit Mizuiro. Son aura est différente de celle d'Orihime-chan ou Sado-san. Quand à celle d'Ishida-san, je n'en parle pas.

- Bon, alors Keigo restera ici. Nous, on doit y aller, renchérit Inoue.

Pour une fois, c'était elle qui était prête à foncer tête baissée, car le souvenir de sa capture par Aizen et Ulquiorra était encore très présente dans son esprit, et elle ne souhaitait rien de tout cela à son amie.

- Je suis d'accord avec Inoue, ajouta Ichigo. On y va.

- Je viens ? demanda Mizuiro.

Ichigo s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Urahara le devança :

- Mauvaise idée. Ton pouvoir est passif, tu ne peux pas attaquer ou te défendre. Tu es dépendant des autres. Mais ton don est intéressant, je me pencherais dessus.

Bien que visiblement peiné, Mizuiro n'ajouta rien.

- Vous venez aussi ? demanda Ichigo aux Shinigamis présents autour de lui.

- Oui, répondit Hitsugaya de sa voix grave. Le commandant Yamamoto a autorisé notre venue dans le Hueco Mundo, et le capitaine Kuchiki a obtenu une dérogation pour nous accompagner. En attendant, la ville de Karakura sera sous la responsabilité d'un autre Shinigami.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ou elle devrait arriver peu après notre départ. Urahara est chargé de l'intérim au cas où. Il est autorisé à utiliser son Zanpakutôh si des âmes sont en danger.

Ichigo acquiesça, puis se leva, imité par tous les autres.

Les Shinigamis allongèrent leurs corps – artificiels ou non – dans une petite pièce à l'écart de la boutique, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement souterraine de Urahara.

Ils se rassemblèrent devant deux madriers qui semblaient plantés dans les rochers, et laissèrent l'homme au bob s'occuper d'ouvrir le portail.

- Marchez tout droit en concentrant votre reiatsu, et vous arriverez au Hueco Mundo sains et saufs. Bonne chance !

Il prononça quelques mots, et une sorte de bouche noire et béante s'ouvrit dans le vide. D'un pas résigné, tous les Shinigamis, Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, et Ishida y plongèrent, et le portail se referma.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Hueco Mundo

Tatsuki était allongée sur un divan, planté au beau milieu d'une pièce gigantesque, au plafond voûté. Ça faisait une semaine que ces drôles de zigotos l'avaient embarquée de force dans leur dimension parallèle, apparemment pour l'utiliser.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait, car elle avait été inconsciente lors du transfert. Elle s'était évanouie dans le parc de Karakura, et s'était réveillée dans cette pièce. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle avait manqué une partie du voyage, elle était sûre qu'aucun endroit de la Terre n'était pourvu de _deux _lunes et d'une nuit perpétuelle.

Une fois réveillée, on l'avait conduite de force vers une autre salle, beaucoup plus grande, remplie de personnes vêtues de blanc et portant des morceaux de squelette sur le visage. Seuls trois hommes en étaient dépourvus. Un noir qui portait de drôles de lunettes, un homme aux cheveux gris et au sourire ironique, et un troisième, qui respirait la confiance en soi, et qui semblait dominer tous les autres.

Elle avait été intimidée, car elle venait seulement de se réveiller, mais elle fut totalement perdue lorsque l'homme aux cheveux bruns – un certain Aizen – avait commencé à lui parler de _Shinigamis_, de _Hollows_, et de _Soul Society_. De plus, une sorte de champ de force, qui ne semblait affecter qu'elle, la faisait se tasser et lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Elle avait failli s'endormir, et son geôlier, le dépressif au regard triste, aux yeux verts, et dont deux larmes coulaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire, l'avait rattrapée par le bras, et avait interrogé son _Aizen-sama_ du regard, avant de la reconduire dans sa _chambre_ en la traînant à moitié.

Il lui avait ensuite apporté à manger, et lui avait tout réexpliqué depuis le début. Il s'était ensuite levé tout en lui demandant de sa voix impassible si elle avait des questions, et elle avait dit :

- C'est ici qu'était Orihime ?

L'homme avait levé un sourcil. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'il attendait.

- C'est exact.

- Et Ichigo et ses amis sont venus la délivrer ?

- En gros.

- Vous le connaissez ? Ichigo, je veux dire.

- Un peu.

- Il puissant ?

L'homme avait alors eu un semblant de sourire.

- S'il laissait Shirosaki s'exprimer, il serait plus puissant que moi.

Tatsuki ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis elle se repassa la scène qui avait eu lieu dans le parc, fit le lien avec tout ce qu'on venait de lui sortir, et serra les dents.

- Shirosaki, c'est son...

- Son Hollow, oui.

- Tous les Shinigamis ont un Hollow ?

- Non, c'est une pratique interdite. Il est une sorte de cas à part. Kisuke Urahara, l'homme au bob qui tient le magasin de bonbons, a été banni de la Soul Society pour avoir tenté de faire fusionner des Shinigamis et des Hollows. Ichigo Kurosaki est une exception... avec les Vizards.

- Les Vizards ?

- Ce sont de Shinigamis qui ont acquis des pouvoirs de Hollows. Mais c'était volontaire. Ichigo Kurosaki ne l'a pas choisi. C'est pour ça qu'il se bat contre lui, et qu'il est aussi peu puissant.

- Mmh...

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu es là pour servir Aizen-sama.

- Mais comment ? Je n'ai rien de spécial !

- Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, nous nous débarrasserons de toi.

Tatsuki déglutit difficilement.

- Et, sans vouloir être indiscrète, vous vous appelez comment ?

- Ulquiorra Shiffer, 4e Espada.

- Charmant. Et comment Aizen compte-t-il m'utiliser ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et tu dois l'appeler Aizen-_sama_.

Tatsuki s'était alors relevée, les bras croisés, et le regard meurtrier :

- Je n'utiliserais pas un terme aussi respectueux pour parler d'un gars qui enlève les gens pour les utiliser ou les tuer. Va falloir vous y faire.

Non mais.

Ulquiorra avait eu un léger mouvement des épaules.

- Si tu tiens à mourir prématurément, à ta guise. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, il avait tourné les talons et était sorti de la pièce en fermant la porte à clé.

Tatsuki soupira. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Ulquiorra. Cet homme, ou plutôt, cet _Arrancar_, était son seul lien avec l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir, et, pour quelqu'un habitué à bouger en permanence, c'était une vraie torture.

Pour la énième fois, Tatsuki se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa cellule. Elle avait déjà compté le nombre de pas entre les quatre murs, le nombre de pieds, le nombre de mains, converti le tout en mètres, en kilomètres, et toutes les unités de mesure qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait, une fois, essayé d'escalader le mur vers la fenêtre, mais les prises étaient trop rares, et elle avait abandonné.

En dehors de son comportement de chien en laisse, elle passait parfois une heure entière, assise par terre, à se détendre, et à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le parc.

Elle revoyait précisément ce qui s'était passé. Elle marchait tranquillement, pour se détendre sans penser au tournoi de karaté qui se profilait à l'horizon, quand ses deux gars en blanc, qu'Ichigo avait appelés Ulquiorra et Noitra, étaient apparus dans un arbre, à une cinquantaine de mètres.

D'ordinaire, Tatsuki ne se formalisait pas des choses bizarres – la vue de fantômes était devenue assez fréquente pour qu'elle ne s'en occupe plus – mais ces deux hommes vêtus de blanc qui la fixaient avec leurs morceaux de squelette sur le visage l'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Et lorsqu'ils étaient descendus, elle avait eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Ses mains et ses doigts avaient fait quelques mouvements, et elle avait eu l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même s'était étirée hors de son corps, et avait formé cette bulle transparente. Ulquiorra l'avait attaquée, sans résultat, et elle avait commencé à voir le bon côté de la chose.

Mais lorsque le croissant de _je-ne-sais-quoi_ noir d'Ichigo l'avait frappée, elle n'avait pas pu résister, et s'était faite emmener.

Tatsuki ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle se rappelait également qu'il y avait Inoue, derrière une sorte de bouclier orangé, semblable au sien, derrière lequel tous ces _Shinigamis_ s'étaient réfugiés. Il y avait Chad aussi, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici... Et Ishida... Ulquiorra l'avait traité de _Quincy_...

Il y avait tellement de questions qui restaient sans réponses !

Pour passer le temps, Tatsuki essayait également de reproduire le mouvement qu'avaient fait ses mains dans le parc, mais elle avait toujours échoué. Elle sentait parfois qu'elle n'était pas loin, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à reproduire la bulle lumineuse autour d'elle.

Cependant, alors qu'elle essayait pour énième fois de recréer sa protection, elle fit un mouvement des doigts, et, cette fois, ce fut seulement son bras qui s'entoura d'un halo doré.

D'accord.

Apparemment, la bulle de protection n'était pas sa seule capacité. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi pouvait bien lui servir cette sorte de cuirasse dorée. Défensif ? Offensif ? En l'absence de moyens de le tester, Tatsuki se résigna à ne pas chercher plus loin.

Mais maintenant, autre question essentielle : comment l'enlever ?

La dernière fois, la bulle avait disparut après l'attaque d'Ichigo et celle d'Ulquiorra. Là, en l'absence de danger, elle n'avait aucun moyen de la faire disparaître.

Elle essaya de nouveau quelques mouvements des doigts, mais sans résultat.

Elle ragea, serra les dents, tapa du pied, hurla, sans résultat. La fatigue commençait également à se faire sentir, et elle avait envie de s'allonger.

Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas très envie que ses tortionnaires sachent qu'elle avait réutilisé ses capacités. Et comme d'habitude, Ulquiorra serait là à son réveil, avec un plateau dans les mains.

Tatsuki réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, puis décida de se coucher. Tant pis s'ils étaient au courant, ils l'avaient bien retrouvée parmi la population de Karakura...

Tiens, mais comment ils avaient fait, au juste ?

Lasse de ces questionnements, Tatsuki s'allongea sur le divan, ramena sa couverture sur elle, et contempla le cercle de lumière grisâtre formé par les lunes.

Elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Quelques heures (ou quelques minutes ? elle n'en savait pas grand-chose) plus tard, un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre, et Tatsuki se leva, tous les sens aux aguets.

La chambre était vide, le cercle de lumière n'avait pas bougé – comme d'habitude – mais _quelque chose_ était arrivé. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle sentait que c'était important.

Elle sentait également une sorte de force, semblable à celle qui l'avait oppressée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Aizen. Elle sentait en fait plusieurs forces de densité et de quantité différentes, mais toutes assez impressionnantes. Surtout une, que Tatsuki aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Eh oui, dit une voix neutre à la porte.

Tatsuki se retourna : Ulquiorra était entré sans faire de bruit, et se tenait, les mains toujours dans les poches, près de la porte.

- L'équipe de secours est arrivée.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la jeune fille, qui sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

- Il était temps.

_Tite note de l'auteure :_

J'ai pu avoir accès à un ordinateur pourvu d'internet, alors j'en profite pour vous poster ce chapitre avec, cette fsoi-, un seul jour de retard ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine !

bsx


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les ennuis commencent

Ichigo courrait à perdre haleine vers l'endroit que lui indiquaient les Shinigamis. Il se fichait de dissimuler son reiatsu, ou du fait que tout Las Noches devait être au courant de leur arrivée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ramener Tatsuki entière à Karakura.

De préférence avant qu'elle ne soit pervertie par les idées d'Aizen.

- Elle est intelligente, le rassura Inoue, qui courrait à côté de lui. Et Aizen n'est pas assez subtil pour lui dissimuler le fait qu'il veut détruire Karakura. Fais-lui confiance.

Ichigo faillit piler, mais se retint de justesse. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Au lieu de réconforter Inoue, voilà qu'elle le rassurait !

Inoue se retenait à grand peine de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses grands yeux gris. Elle avait vu la relation entre Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san s'affiner au cours des dernières semaines, et les voir arriver ensemble, ajouté à l'histoire de Renji, l'avait profondément blessée. Elle comprenait que Kurosaki-kun puisse avoir des sentiments envers son amie – après tout, n'avait-il pas risqué sa vie pour la sauver à la Soul Society ? – mais entre penser une chose et la voir se réaliser, il y a un gouffre. Immense. Un gouffre qu'Inoue s'était toujours refusé à traverser.

C'est pour cela qu'Inoue courrait à en perdre la raison dans ce long couloir uni.

Elle courait pour oublier Kurosaki-kun. Dans un sens, elle avait l'impression de laisser ses problèmes derrières elle.

Elle les fuyait, surtout.

Elle se concentrait sur Tatsuki pour ne pas penser à _lui_.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et se concentra, pour repérer parmi tous les reiatsu des Arrancars, celui, si familier, de son amie. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé : ils étaient encore une fois dans un sacré pétrin.

Ishida était contrarié ; on l'avait convoqué ici sans le prévenir à l'avance, et il n'avait pas pu récupérer son uniforme de Quincy. Mais ses inquiétudes vestimentaires étaient passées à la trappe lorsqu'il avait vu le visage d'Inoue alors qu'elle parlait avec Kurosaki.

Non, mais quel idiot, celui-là ! Il était aussi doué en sentiments qu'en détection de reiatsu ! Et comme il aimait bien la jeune humaine, il aurait apprécié que le garçon dont elle tomberait amoureuse ne soit pas un Shinigami aux cheveux orange qui avait le don de mettre leur vie en danger en permanence. Ishida chercha à se persuader que cette fois-ci, ils étaient mieux préparés, qu'ils avaient des Capitaines du Gotei 13 avec eux, et que plusieurs Espada et Privaron Espada avaient déjà été éliminés. Mais ses illusions ne durèrent qu'un instant.

Que faire quand on est que onze personnes de niveau radicalement différent, face à une armée supérieure en nombre et en puissance, qui pouvait multiplier ses membres presque avant qu'ils ne meurent grâce à une arme d'une puissance inégalée ?

Ishida secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste.

Optimisme !

Il chercha à se calquer sur le reiatsu habituellement plein d'entrain d'Inoue, mais la jeune fille était trop perturbée, entre Tatsuki et Kurosaki, pour être joyeuse. Ishida serra les dents.

Bref, tout le monde était à cran.

Tous, hormis Byakuya, avaient pu côtoyer la jeune humaine au lycée, et répugnaient à l'enterrer trop tôt. Ou pire. La trouver vêtue de blanc, avec un regard vide, et appelant l'homme au sourire arrogant à côté d'elle « Aizen-sama ».

Matsumoto, qui avait vu Tatsuki plus souvent que les autres grâce à Orihime, essayait également d'oublier le fait que son ami d'enfance était du mauvais côté, et qu'elle serait peut-être amenée à se battre contre lui.

Mais que ferait-elle ?

Elle se savait incapable de le tuer. Durant les heures qui avaient suivi sa fuite au Hueco Mundo, et encore plus depuis qu'elle était dans le monde réel, la jeune femme s'était créé un bon millier de scénarios différents. Elle avait envisagé toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables pour le maintenir en vie, pour qu'il lui explique.

Parce qu'il y avait forcément une raison. Il ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Matsumoto secoua la tête pour chasser de sa tête les images d'un Gin baignant dans son propre sang.

- Matsumoto, si jamais Ichimaru Gin apparaît dans le combat, je veux que tu t'en ailles, dit une voix à côté d'elle.

- Capitaine...

- Tu m'as bien entendu ? Quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en face de lui. Je sais que tu serais incapable de lui faire du mal. Donc, tu partiras.

- Mais...

- Et tu emmèneras Orihime en lieu sûr. Son pouvoir nous sera utile, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée dans les combats. Ce n'est pas un soldat.

Matsumoto eut un petit sourire.

- Bien, Capitaine.

Hitsugaya se concentra à nouveau sur les reiatsu qu'il commençait à ressentir. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il savait qu'Aizen n'enverrait ses deux acolytes que lorsque tous les autres seraient tombés, et que les survivants tiendraient à peine debout.

Ikkaku, lui, n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec la jeune humaine, mais se réjouissait d'avance des combats qui allaient avoir lieu. Enfin, des adversaires à sa hauteur ! Yumichika, lui, ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste que ça, et se préoccupait plus du fait que cette course risquait de le décoiffer que du fait qu'ils se jetaient littéralement dans la gueule du loup.

Beaucoup plus loin de là, dans une salle où scintillaient une cinquantaine d'écrans, trois hommes regardaient attentivement la petite compagnie courir vers son destin. Gin ne quittait pas son sourire narquois, et ses sourcils ne se froncèrent qu'une seconde lorsqu'il vit que Rangiku était avec eux. Tousen, lui, n'eut aucune réaction. Ces gens étaient des intrus, il devait les détruire. Le dernier, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, avaient des cheveux roses et une paire de lunettes à la monture bizarre. Son attention n'était pas entièrement fixée sur la troupe de Shinigamis, mais le regard de Szayel Aporro glissait des écrans à une petite forme recroquevillée et baveuse près de la porte.

Wanderweiss suivait Tousen comme son ombre, mais ne faisait rien d'autre. Sa présence ne gênait pas le scientifique qu'était Szayel, car il restait totalement silencieux. En revanche, que ce nouveau se permette de _baver_ sur le sol de sa salle de surveillance lui hérissait le poil.

- Szayel, viens ici, dit l'aveugle. On a un problème. Mineur, mais il ne faut pas qu'il dégénère. Aizen-sama en serait contrarié.

Szayel serra les poings. Non pas qu'il détestât Aizen, bien au contraire, mais lorsqu'il entendait Tousen en parler avec autant de vénération, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper. Bon sang, ce type ne réfléchissait jamais par lui-même ? Tout ce qu'il faisait était dicté par Aizen-sama, tout ce qu'il pensait n'était que copie conforme à ce que pensait Aizen-sama. Beaucoup d'Arrancars appréciaient Aizen, certains le haïssaient, mais lui, c'était carrément de l'idolâtrie.

L'Espada respira un bon coup et focalisa son attention sur l'écran principal, celui qui montrait la position des Shinigamis et qui permettait de les localiser en temps réel dans Las Noches.

Szayel vit tout de suite le problème. Les Shinigamis se dirigeaient vers la cellule de l'humaine, et pour l'instant, personne n'avait croisé leur route. La plupart des Espada et Privaron Espada n'étaient pas dans le secteur.

Le scientifique remédia rapidement à ce problème ; pour une fois, il était content qu'Aizen l'ait forcé à la construction de différentes passerelles permettant à deux couloirs parallèles de se rejoindre.

Il pianota sur quelques touches, activa un levier, en baissa un autre, et vit avec satisfaction un pan de mur s'abattre devant les Shinigamis. Il actionna alors un bouton qui ouvrit une de ces fameuses passerelles qui conduisait à un couloir parallèle, où se tenait un Arrancar de niveau plutôt faible. Il serait tué très rapidement, mais cela laissait le temps à Szayel de préparer un vrai labyrinthe dans Las Noches pour perdre les combattants, les amener à la salle où le chemin se séparait, et les forcer à prendre chacun un chemin différent. Ils seraient par groupe de deux ou trois, mais beaucoup plus vulnérables.

Ichigo continuait de courir, malgré le point de côté qui lui meurtrissait les côtes. Il ne faisait pas attention à son chemin, de toutes façons, il n'y avait aucune intersection, le couloir était droit et uni. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit se faire écraser par un mur. Il pila, et s'écorcha un peu le bout du nez sur la paroi.

Tous les Shinigamis stoppèrent brutalement, et regardèrent le mur qui leur barrait la route. Ichigo était partisan de l'exploser avec un Getsuga Tenshou à sa sauce, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Byakuya, qui lui montra d'un geste le couloir à leur droite.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il était certain que le couloir ne possédait aucune intersection. Il l'aurait vue de loin. Malheureusement, malgré sn instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas prendre ce chemin, ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans l'étroit passage jusqu'à débouler dans un couloir large et éclairé.

- Ah bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais jusqu'à moi. On y va ?

L'Arrancar qui leur faisait face était de faible niveau, n'importe qui dans le groupe avait la capacité de le battre. Et pourtant, il se pavanait comme s'il était l'Espada n°1.

Aucun Shinigami ne fit le moindre geste pour engager le combat.

« Ces Arrancars, j'vous jure..., ronchonna Ichigo. Toujours à se croire meilleurs que tout le monde... »

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant Ikkaku dégainer son Zanpakutôh. Il avait enfin une bonne occasion de s'amuser...


	11. Chapitre 11 : Récupérer Tatsuki !

**Chap11**

Tatsuki était pétrifiée par ce que venait de dire Ulquiorra.

L'équipe de secours ? Mais qui pouvait bien la composer ?

Elle se doutait bien qu'Ichigo devait en faire partie, peut-être Inoue, mais ils auraient formé un duo. Pas une équipe au complet.

- L'équipe de secours ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Eh oui. L'équipe de Shinigamis en mission sur Terre. Ceux que tu as vus lorsque Noitra et moi sommes venus te chercher.

Me chercher ? ricana Tatsuki en serrant les poings. Me kidnapper, plutôt.

Elle se rendit compte d'un léger problème quand elle sentit que sa main gauche commençait à saigner sous la pression de ses ongles, alors que la droite ne la lançait même pas.

Elle jeta un œil à son bras, et se rendit compte que la sorte de cuirasse dorée était toujours en place.

- Je vois que tu as développé une nouvelle capacité. Je suis sûr qu'Aizen-sama sera ravi d'examiner cela.

Tatsuki serra les dents.

- En attentant, ajouta l'Espada, toujours sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, je pense qu'il est inutile de te préciser de ne pas chercher à sortir d'ici. Il y a deux Arrancars devant ta porte, et ils ont pour ordre de te tuer si tu fais mine de vouloir t'enfuir.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons et referma la prote sans bruits. Tatsuki, qui bouillonnait de rage pour une raison obscure, envoya le canapé valser contre le mur d'un coup de pied virulent, avant de respirer pour tenter de se calmer.

Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes d'intense concentration et d'exercices d'échauffement de karaté pour retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal.

Bon sang, mais qui pourrait avoir l'idée de venir la récupérer dans ce pays de dingues? À part Ichigo, elle ne voyait personne d'assez timbré pour venir la chercher chez ces zouaves.

Tatsuki soupira.

Elle regarda encore une fois son bras droit. Sa capacité première – et la seule qu'elle avait espérée – était de créer une bulle de protection. Mais une protection juste sur un bras ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas un organe vital. Peut-être que cette sorte de cuirasse était offensive ?

Tatsuki fixa son bras, et se dit ensuite qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'utiliser cette possible faculté offensive...

Et merde. Elle n'était pas plus avancée.

Et si elle était amenée à se défendre, elle ne pourrait pas riposter.

Quoique la première fois, elle avait agi instinctivement. Peut-être que ça marcherait de la même manière cette fois-ci...

Tatsuki se passa une main lasse sur le visage en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Vivement que cette équipe de secours arrive, cette attente commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur le haricot... Elle saisit le pichet d'eau qui se trouvait près d'elle, et en but plus de la moitié en une seule lampée, avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle avait du s'endormir, car elle se réveilla quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, plus proche que tous les autres. Elle se releva du canapé malgré sa tête lourde, et agita instinctivement les doigts pour faire apparaître la cuirasse dorée autour de son bras.

Elle eut la surprise de constater que la protection ne se confinait plus à son bras, mais également à son épaule et à sa poitrine. Elle variait selon son humeur ou quoi ?

Et puis, elle avait dormi combien de temps? Ulquiorra n'était pas venu lui apporter son repas? C'était ce qui la réveillait, la plupart du temps. Sa présence, son aura l'oppressait, faisaient tourner ses rêves en cauchemars, et la forçaient à se réveiller.

Un nouveau coup fit trembler les murs. Tatsuki recula jusqu'au mur du fond, et attendit, tous les muscles tendus. Elle avait légèrement fléchi les genoux, courbé le dos, écarté un peu les bras, telle un chat prêt à bondir.

Elle se concentra sur les forces qu'elle ressentait, et reconnut celle de Rukia, et du gars aux cheveux rouges – elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom. Elle dut patienter encore quelques secondes, avant de voir le mur en face d'elle voler en éclats. Instinctivement, la cuirasse dorée s'était étendue à tout son corps, sans pour autant créer une bulle comme la première fois.

Elle avait vu juste. Sa capacité réagissait en fonction de son environnement, et s'y adaptait.

- Tatsuki! s'exclama Rukia, visiblement soulagée.

- Ça va? s'enquit le mec aux cheveux rouges.

- Euh... ouais... qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

Les deux amis de regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- On vient te sortir de là, quelle question! dit le garçon aux cheveux rouges en fronçant les sourcils.

Tatsuki ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de famille avec Ichigo. Même manière de s'exprimer, même expression du visage à la moindre contrariété, et surtout, même coupe de cheveux en pétard.

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, Renji, tu lui fais peur, lança Rukia en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Bon, au lieu de s'attarder sur mon aspect extérieur, si on utilisait plutôt notre force pour se tirer de là? Je veux pas être pessimiste, mais Ichigo nous a pas accordé beaucoup de temps. Et Gin est quand même du genre coriace. Tousen est presque canné, je le sens d'ici, mais il reste Aizen.

- Oh là! s'exclama Tatsuki. Vous parlez des gars en blanc? Avec les morceaux de squelettes sur la tronche? Ichigo est en train de les dérouiller?

- Tu les connais? s'étonna Rukia.

- J'ai eu droit aux présentations en arrivant, siffla Tatsuki en se souvenant de l'air suffisant d'Aizen, et du sourire moqueur de Gin.

- Pour faire court, Nii-sama a écrasé Noitra, Hitsugaya était aux prises avec le premier Espada et ses subalternes quand on l'a laissé, Chad s'est arrêté pour mettre une dérouillée à Grimmjow, et Matsumoto a emmené Inoue en lieu sûr, quand Gin a débaroulé pour affronter Ichigo une fois qu'il en a eut fini avec Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki était plutôt surprise par le ton de Rukia. La jeune fille qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer et qui parlait toujours avec un ou deux siècles de retard avait apparemment fini par utiliser le langage courant.

Et Ichigo avait du servir de modèle, songea-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

- Bon, on décolle? Mine de crayon, on n'a pas toute la journée! s'exclama Renji, qui semblait nerveux.

Rukia commença à tourner les talons, quand Tatsuki l'arrêta.

- Orihime va bien?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Elle n'est pas très douée pour se battre, mais elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour sa défense et se soigner. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle de ce côté-là.

Tatsuki hocha la tête, et leur emboîta le pas. Ils commencèrent à courir dans un couloir, quand une force impressionnante fit basculer Tatsuki en avant, et l'écrasa au sol, tandis que Rukia et Renji commencèrent à suer sang et eau en pliant les genoux.

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué, avant de fournir un effort colossal pour se relever et avancer.

- Bon sang, comment il a fait pour cacher un reiatsu pareil pendant des siècles? grogna Renji, dont les genoux tremblaient.

- Il est doué, cet enfoiré... Ichigo va s'éclater pour lui exploser la tête.

- S'il y arrive... Ce qui est pas gagné. Mais c'est son problème, ça. Pas le nôtre. Notre mission, c'est de ramener Tatsuki entière.

Tatsuki était toujours plaquée au sol, avec l'impression d'être écrasée par tout un troupeau d'éléphants. Elle était frustrée, car elle était certaine qu'elle passait à côté d'un élément important, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en souvenir tant qu'elle continuerait à se focaliser dessus, elle s'efforça à penser à autre chose, et se concentra pour faire bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Elle y parvint au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Rukia et Renji s battaient pour savoir s'ils allaient continuer ou retourner sur leurs pas pour aider Ichigo.

Rukia n'en démordait pas : elle voulait aider Ichigo du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Renji, lui, voulait accomplir la mission, et éloigner Tatsuki – et surtout Rukia, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais – du danger que représentait le Hueco Mundo et surtout Aizen.

Rukia était inquiète. Plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Elle sentait le reiatsu d'Ichigo faiblir, celui de Gin grandir, et Aizen approcher.

- Il faut qu'on l'aide, Renji! Qu'on occupe Aizen le temps qu'il puisse tuer Gin! Ou que Nii-sama arrive ou que Hitsugaya-taicho en ait fini avec son adversaire!

- Rah, Rukia, 'faut qu'on décarre d'ici en vitesse! Notre mission, c'est de la ramener, elle – il désigna Tatsuki – en vie, dans le monde des humains! Donc tu bouges tes fesses de là, et on fiche le camp d'ici!

Rukia le fusilla du regard, tandis que Tatsuki parvenait – plus que difficilement – à se relever, les genoux tremblants. Elle tenta de les interrompre, sans succès. Elle venait de se souvenir ce qu'elle devait dire à Ichigo, et vu que ses compagnons d'infortune semblaient trop occupés à se taper dessus pour se soucier d'elle, elle entreprit de commencer à clopiner dans la direction où elle sentait les forces les plus fortes.

Elle avait parcouru une dizaine de mètres, quand elle fut épinglée par deux rousses, cachées derrière une colonne.

- Tatsuki-chan! s'écria Inoue, tandis que sa comparse, qui devait être Matsumoto, surveillait les alentours.

- Inoue, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Tatsuki-chan. Tu n'es pas avec Kuchiki-san et Abaraï-kun ?

- Ils étaient en train de se taper dessus pour savoir s'ils devaient aller aider Ichigo ou me ramener sur Terre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec eux ?

- Il faut que je voie Ichigo. C'est important.

Inoue et Matsumoto échangèrent une regard qui en disait long. L'une n'était pas très douée pour le combat, et la seconde avait reçu l'ordre express de s'éloigner de Gin s'il venait à intervenir dans les affrontements.

- Quoi ? les pressa Tatsuki. C'est important, il faut que je le voie !

- Viens, Tatsuki-chan, dit Inoue de sa voix éternellement enjouée. On y va. Rangiku-san, vous venez aussi ?

Matsumoto était tiraillée. D'un côté, son capitaine lui avait donné l'ordre express de décamper si Gin pointait le bout de son nez, et de l'autre, ni Tatsuki ni Inoue n'étaient entraînées pour le combat.

- Désolée, Hitsugaya-taicho, marmonna-t-elle en emboitant le pas à ses deux amies.

Inoue et Tatsuki avançaient tant bien que mal en direction de la source de la force qui les oppressait.

Elles avaient fini de parcourir le couloir, et elles passèrent en courant l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'immobiliser devant l'hécatombe qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Les ennuis continuent

**Chap12**

Ichigo ne tenait presque plus debout. Gin était un adversaire du genre cafard, c'est-à-dire difficile à éradiquer. Et ce fichu traître n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à s'affronter.

À présent, son habit auparavant blanc et immaculé était taché de sang, déchiré en plusieurs endroit, et même carrément absent aux niveaux de ses bras. Ichigo, en bankaï depuis un moment, était dans le même état, la fatigue en plus. Gin ne semblait pas affecté par le combat outre mesure, et il était toujours en shikaï.

Ichigo planta Zangetsu dans le sol, et s'appuya dessus pour ne pas chanceler.

Bon sang, mais il est capable de crever, ce mec, ou pas ? Tout en tentant de reprendre un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal, il cherchait un moyen de passer ses défenses, et de réussir à atteindre un organe vital. Il n'avais pas encore fait appel à Shirosaki, et se répugnait à l'utiliser, même s'il sentait son Hollow intérieur s'impatienter, et ronger son frein.

Pour le moment, Shirosaki se tenait tranquille, mais au début de combat, il avait mis son roi en garde : au moindre signe de faiblesse, il prendrait sa place, sans garantie de la lui rendre. D'où la réticence d'Ichigo de lui laisser une ouverture.

Il en était encore à ses réflexions quand il vit Shinzô fondre sur lui. Il l'évita d'un bond, et tenta de l'attaquer, sans succès.

Gin rétracta sa lame, et la lança de nouveau, cette fois en direction d'Ishida, grièvement blessé, et adossé à une colonne. Ichigo s'élança, et dévia la lame d'un coup d'épée. Shinzô se planta à quelques millimètres de la tête du Quincy, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Trop occupé à essayer de respirer, Ishida n'eut aucune réaction.

Ichigo allait lui envoyer un Getsuga Tenshou en pleine tête, quand il reçut un sort de Kidô venu de nulle part dans le ventre. Crachant une mare de sang, il tomba à genoux.

Bon sang, mais il était quand même pas si nul que ça... si ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'auteur du sort dévastateur, et croisa le regard hautain d'Aizen Sosûke, appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte, la main encore en l'air, un de ses Arrancars sur les talons.

Avec un de ces sourire dont il avait le secret, Aizen relâcha son reiatsu, et Ichigo sentit ses genoux trembler, et des gouttes de sueur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Ishida hoqueta de douleur. Il avait déjà du mal à aspirer suffisamment d'air, et voilà que ce traître trouvait le moyen de lui couper la respiration.

Ichigo remarqua aussitôt que Gin était à peine affecté par la soudaine force. Au contraire. Il vit son sourire s'élargir, et il leva une longue main blanche pour lancer son propre sort de Kidô.

Ichigo jura. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprendre le Kidô ?

Il esquiva la lumière rouge d'un bond, et s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin, en même temps d'un pan entier de mur... celui au-dessus d'Ishida.

Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que le mauvais sort arrêterait des les poursuivre ?!

Il s'apprêtait à bondir une nouvelle fois pour déplacer le Quincy, quand trois petites boules orangées le dépassèrent, et formèrent un bouclier qui le protégèrent des gravats.

Reconnaissant le Bouclier des Trois Cieux d'Inoue, il tourna la tête, et ses épaules furent allégées d'un grand poids. À côté d'Inoue, se tenait une tête brune ébouriffée, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Tatsuki.

Son regard dévia une seconde, et il croisa le regard de Matsumoto, qui venait d'arriver. La jeune femme présentait un visage relativement impassible, mais Ichigo vit sa main crispée sur son Zanpakutôh, comme si elle était à deux doigts de le dégainer pour affronter son ancien ami d'enfance.

- Kurosaki-kun ! S'exclama Inoue, presque au bord des larmes de le voir aussi blessé. Je m'occupe d'Ishida-kun, tue le traitre !

Et l'instant d'après, Ishida fut enveloppé dans le Bouclier des Deux Cieux. Ichigo croisa une seconde le regard de Tatsuki, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à se battre. Il lança un regard noir à Aizen, avant de respirer un grand coup pour retourner à son cafard.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne prêta pas attention à un retentissant « Bankaï ! Hihou Zabimaru ! » et à un « Maï, Sode No Shirayuki ! »prononcé d'une voix plus calme.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Gin, celui-ci était occupé à se battre contre une tête d'ananas rouge et un Zanpakutôh de glace. Rukia et Renji avaient conclu une trêve quand ils s'étaient aperçu que celle qu'il étaient censés protéger s'était fait la malle.

Ensuite, ils n'avaient eu qu'à suivre les explosions de reiatsu pour arriver au moment où Ichigo foudroyait un Aizen impassible du regard.

Génial, ronchonna Ichigo, ils me laissent le meilleur morceau...

Il inspira de nouveau, et fit face à Aizen.

« Il me rappelle Ulquiorra, au début... ils ont tous les deux bloqué mon attaque d'une main... enfin, d'un doigt, pour cet hypocrite... alors ça sert à rien de se crever pour rien... »

Résigné, sentant qu'il était en train de faire la connerie de sa vie, il crispa ses doigts devant son visage, et laissa – en partie – Shirosaki prendre le contrôle.

- _Merci, mon roi ! Tu vas voir, je vais l'écraser comme le cafard qu'il est..._

_- Shiro, le cafard, c'était Gin. Lui, je sais pas encore... peut-être un serpent... en tout cas, _on _va le charcuter. Clair ?_

_- Limpide, mon roi..._

Sur ces mots, la version _Hollow_ de Ichigo s'élança vers Aizen, qui l'évita sans en avoir l'air.

« Rah... et en plus, il a toujours son petit sourire en coin... je vais le buter ! »

S'en suivit une série de passes, d'attaques, et de parades plus rapides les unes que les autres. Même Byakuya, qui venait d'écraser Tousen, avait du mal à suivre leurs mouvements. Mais Ichigo était presque toujours en difficulté, malgré l'aide inestimable que son Hollow lui apportait.

De son côté, Tatsuki bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle était tellement sous pression qu'elle sentait presque de la fumée lui sortir par les narines. Un peu comme un taureau qui renâcle avant de charger le toréador pendant la corrida.

Elle savait comment devait agir Ichigo pour tuer ce serpent, mais il était dans sa bulle, impossible à atteindre. Et Rangiku ne semblait pas décidée à la laisser passer. Elle tremblait elle aussi, visiblement pour la même raison, et Tatsuki voyait les jointures de ses mains blanchir à force de serrer les poings. Comme si elle s'efforçait de ne pas prendre part aux combats.

Rangiku voyait Gin se battre contre Renji et Rukia, sans parvenir à déterminer si elle voulait sa mort ou sa survie. Il l'avait faite souffrir, il avait trahi la Soul Society, et il méritait de mourir pour ça, mais en même temps, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle sentait Tatsuki, derrière elle, qui rongeait son frein, et était décidée à ne pas la laisser passer.

Et comme Inoue était toujours occupée à soigner Ishida, elle ne pouvait pas contenir sa meilleure amie.

Soudain, plusieurs choses eurent lieu en même temps. Ichigo valsa contre un mur, suite à une attaque plus violente que les autres de la part d'Aizen, et il s'écrasa au sol sans pouvoir retenir un grognement de douleur. Gin fut touché au ventre par une attaque-éclair de Rukia, alors qu'il était occupé avec le Bankaï plus qu'imposant de Renji, et il cracha une gerbe de sang dans l'indifférence – presque – générale, et Inoue, derrière son Bouclier des Trois Cieux, rappela ses Fées, car Ishida était guéri.

Inoue se précipita vers Tatsuki pour la calmer, mais elle fut trainée en arrière vers Ichigo. Rangiku, trop absorbée par la blessure mortelle de Gin, l'avait laissée filer.

- Inoue, invoque ton espèce de bouclier, et protège-nous jusqu'à Ichigo, il faut que je lui parle !

- De quoi ?

Tatsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Inoue avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle était parfois un peu longue à la détente.

- Il faut que je parle à Ichigo, je sais comment il faut qu'il s'y prenne pour dézinguer ce traître, mais il faut que tu me protèges pendant ce temps-là ! Allez, invoque-le !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Inoue obtempéra. Les deux amies parvinrent près d'Ichigo, qui peinait à se relever. Il devait s'être cassé quelque chose, car son visage, d'habitude grognon, était encore plus renfrogné, et il grimaçait à chaque mouvement.

À peine arrivées à sa hauteur, Inoue appela son Bouclier des Deux Cieux, et se concentra sur les blessures les plus graves, laissant de côté les égratignures sans importances, pendant que Tatsuki lui faisait un topo de ce que lui avait dit Ulquiorra.

- Et en clair, ça veut dire quoi, ton speech ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant encore, alors qu'Inoue lui remettait une côte en place.

- Il faut que tu laisses ton machin intérieur... ton Hollow... Shirosaki, il faut qu'il sorte entièrement !

- T'es pas folle ?! Si je le laisse sortir, je pourrais pas revenir !

- De quoi ?

- Cet enflure ne rêve que de prendre ma place ! Si je le laisse sortir sans barrières, il va prendre ma place, et je pourrais pas revenir ! Il sera le roi, et je resterai condamné à être sa monture, à voir ce qu'il va vous faire sans pouvoir intervenir !

Tatsuki ne pigeait pas un broc de son histoire de monture et de roi, mais elle voyait bien sa peur. Or, Ichigo ne montrait jamais sa peur.

- On te ramènera, Ichigo ! On arrivera bien à raisonner Shirosaki ! Il ne peut pas être si méchant !

- Pas si méchant ?! Non mais tu vas pas bien ! Tous les jours, j'ai droit à un récit détaillé de ce qu'il rêve de vous faire subir ! Quoique... tu as raison, ce n'est pas de la méchanceté. Il n'est pas méchant. Il est sadique.

Tatsuki tiqua encore une fois. Bon sang, mais comment un machin pareil pouvait être enfermé à l'intérieur de son corps ?

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. Il fallait agir. Aizen les regardait, l'air de dire « attention, j'arrive ! », toujours avec son p***n de sourire en coin. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'étriper.

Ichigo grimaça de nouveau lorsqu'une de ses vertèbres fut remise à sa place.

- J'ai presque fini, Kurosaki-kun, souffla Inoue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à boucher le trou qu'à fait la côte dans ton poumon, et tu pourras y retourner.

- On aura pas le temps, grogna Ichigo en faisant mine de se relever.

Il tenta de traverser la barrière du Bouclier, mais il fut repoussé à l'intérieur.

- C'est bon, Ichigo, je l'occupe un instant, siffla Tatsuki. Toi, occupe-toi ton sadique, arrange-toi avec lui pour qu'il puisse sortir et que tu puisses reprendre ton corps ensuite, et extermine ce malade !

Sans rajouter un mot, Tatsuki se releva, et uniquement en croisant le regard d'Aizen, ses doigts bougèrent tous seuls. Aussitôt, la cuirasse dorée recouvrit l'intégralité de son corps.

Ok, pensa-t-elle. Protection, c'est bon. Maintenant, attaque.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler les mouvements des doigts qu'elle avait eu dans sa cellule, et elle sentit la cuirasse changer imperceptiblement au niveau de son bras droit.

Attaque, Ok. Maintenant, comment j'utilise ce machin, moi ?

Comme si son corps avait décidé pour elle de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle sentit son bras droit se lever, son poing se serrer, et son poignet gauche se placer sous le tout pour le stabiliser. Bizarrement, elle sentait comme un flux d'énergie tournoyer autour d'elle. Mu par un quelconque instinct, elle rassembla cette énergie au bout de son poing, fit monter la pression et relâcha le tout d'un coup.

Tous les Shinigamis présents étaient scotchés. Tatsuki utilisait un équivalent du Cero. On concentre l'énergie spirituelle, on laisse mariner quelques secondes pour ménager son effet, et on lâche le tout.

Cependant, cette décharge devait en même temps être très différente du Cero, car Aizen se la prit en pleine poire, et n'en ressortit pas indemne. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait le moindre écart, mais il s'était égratigné la main en cherchant à le dévier.

Sans se départir de son petit sourire, il regarda attentivement sa main, puis récupéra son Zanpakutôh, et fonça sur la jeune fille, qui bloqua l'attaque avec ses bras. Même si elle ne fut pas touchée, sa protection en pris un sacré coup.

Dès qu'elle avait pu, Rukia avait abandonné Renji, qui avait rejoint son capitaine, pour voir l'état d'Ichigo. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir, elle détestait le voir blessé. Elle sentait presque ses blessures dans sa propre chair.

Elle le rejoignit, et posa sans y penser sa main sur son bras. Surpris, Ichigo plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu nuit de son amie, et s'y perdit.

Rukia sentait sa peur, il avait peur de ne pas contrôler son Hollow une fois qu'il serait sorti. Elle avait entendu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tatsuki, et elle-même répugnait à voir Shirosaki s'en donner à cœur joie, mais si c'était le seul moyen...

- Rukia...

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Rukia, si jamais je n'arrivais pas à revenir...

L'interpelée se contenta de lui donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- N'y pense même pas, paysan ! Tu vas nous revenir entier et en bonne santé, sinon, je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains !

- Vraiment ? Rukia, si je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle, promet-moi que...

- Je ne promets rien du tout ! Tu vas revenir, un point c'est tout ! C'est clair ?

Ichigo eut un micro sourire.

- Bien, maintenant, tu vas aller donner la dérouillée de sa vie à Aizen, et ensuite on va rentrer, je te rappelle qu'il faut que tu reviennes en entier, tu l'as promis à ton père.

Ichigo baissa de nouveau les yeux. Il savait que si Shirosaki sortait, ses chances de revenir entier étaient très minces, voire microscopiques.

Il sentit soudain une petite main se poser sur sa joue, et croisa de nouveau le regard de Rukia.

- Reviens-moi entier, Baka... tu me manquerai trop...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Rukia lui posa un baiser rapide sur la joue, puis, retrouvant ses habitudes, le saisit par le pan de son kimono, et le jeta littéralement hors du bouclier d'Inoue.

- Réduis-le en charpie ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ichigo, la regarda une dernière fois, puis fit face à Aizen, qui était en train de réduire la protection de Tatsuki en morceau.

Puis il respira un grand coup, appela Shirosaki, et abaissa toutes ses barrières.

Et son reiatsu explosa.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La bataille finale

**Chap13**

Aizen avait été un instant pris au dépourvu par la masse d'énergie spirituelle qui lui était tombée dessus, mais il se remit très vite de sa surprise ; lui aussi avait de la réserve. Cependant, il était bien forcé d'admettre que ce gamin à moitié Hollow était fort. _Très_ fort.

Ichigo ne contrôlait plus rien; il ne pouvait que regarder. Dès qu'il avait laissé la place à Shirosaki, son âme avait été derechef relégué dans son monde intérieur, couloir du 36e dessous, au fond à gauche. Il maintenait difficilement un espace de sécurité autour de lui, mais la pression que lui mettait son Hollow était énorme. Même Zangetsu était oppressé. Il aidait de son mieux Ichigo à garder les idées claires, mais c'était pas gagné.

Shirosaki était un formidable réservoir d'énergie spirituelle, mais lorsqu'Aizen avait écrasé Tatsuki – actuellement en train d'être soignée par Inoue – grâce à son reiatsu plus qu'impressionnant, il avait secrètement prié pour qu'il ait atteint ses limites.

Est-il besoin de préciser que cette prière n'avait servi à rien ?

Un peu comme l'avait cru Ishida au début par rapport à lui, il semblait à Ichigo que le réservoir de reiatsu d'Aizen était illimité. Shirosaki se maintenait debout, mais tous les autres Shinigamis étaient écrasés au sol, à part Byakuya et Hitsugaya, qui étaient seulement à genoux. Gin ne ressentait plus rien, au grand dam de Matsumoto, qui regrettait déjà les réponses qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Ikkaku et Yumichika n'étaient pas encore revenus, et Ichigo, de là où il était, les imaginait en train de parcourir les couloirs de Las Noches en long, en large et travers pour trouver jusqu'au plus petit Menos Grande. Ce palais disproportionné était pour eux un formidable moyen de se défouler sur autre chose que des Hollows de très faible niveau, ou des Shinigamis moins forts qu'eux.

Ichigo revint au moment présent en sentant la lame du Zanpakutôh d'Aizen s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche. Il serra les dents. Il savait parfaitement que Shirosaki se fichait comme de son premier Hollow de l'état dans lequel il rendrait son corps à Ichigo – dans l'éventualité, bien sûr, qu'il le lui rende.

- Hey ! cria Ichigo dans le vide, en ayant l'impression d'être le dernier des crétins. Si tu pouvais prendre soin de mon corps, ça serait sympa ! Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais quand même !

Shirosaki fit son apparition dans le monde intérieur pendant une poignée de secondes, juste le temps pour lui de faire un joli doigt d'honneur à son vis-à-vis, avant de repartir dans un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos.

- Bon sang, vieil homme, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je lui ai laissé mon corps ? Je vais jamais le récupérer ! Et Aizen est sacrément plus puissant qu'on ne le pensait !

- Je sais bien, Ichigo. Mais réfléchis à ce que t'as dit ton amie. Elle t'a donné toutes les clés pour que tu ouvres les portes. Et tu en as laissé certaines entrouvertes.

- Évidemment, marmonna Ichigo.

Zangetsu ne lui donnait jamais de réponse toutes faites. Il le mettait sur la voie, mais après, c'était « démerde-toi tout seul, mon grand ».

Il repensa à ce qu'Ulquiorra avait dit à Tatsuki... _« s'il laissait Shirosaki s'exprimer, il serait plus puissant que moi »_... selon lui, c'était la seule phrase qui méritait qu'on cogite dessus...

S'il laissait Shiro sortir, Ichigo était plus puissant qu'Ulquiorra... Mais Aizen était au moins cent fois plus puissant qu'Ulquiorra ! Shiro, malgré toute sa puissance, n'avait pas une chance...

Mais alors, comment faire ?

Zangetsu, voyant Ichigo se faire des nœuds au cerveau, décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

Cette aide tenait en un seul mot.

- Rukia.

Ichigo leva la tête, interrompu dans ses réflexions.

Que pouvait faire Rukia pour lui ? Il était coincé dans son monde intérieur pour une durée qui risquait d'être sacrément longue, et savait parfaitement que Shiro ne lui laisserait pas la moindre petite chance de sortir pour lui demander de l'aide.

Mais l'intervention de Zangetsu lui avait remis la jeune fille dans la tête... Ses yeux bleu nuit dans lesquels il se perdait sans retenue... la douceur de ses cheveux... la sérénité de son visage quand elle dormait... la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa joue... de son visage dans son torse... de son corps chaud pressé contre le sien... de la douceur de son reiatsu...

_Bingo ! _

Le reiatsu, c'était ça la clef !

Ichigo se leva, et se mit à faire les cents pas, trop excité par la possibilité de s'en sortir pour pouvoir rester assis. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à l'oppression de Shiro autour de lui

Shirosaki avait son reiatsu bien à lui, mais Ichigo, tout comme Zangetsu, devait aussi avoir le leur ! Et Ichigo avait plus ou moins appris à détecter les reiatsu des autres, même s'il était totalement incapable de repérer le sien.

Quoique...

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Ichigo se força à se détendre, puis tenta de repérer son reiatsu. Après plusieurs minutes à tâtonner dans le vide, il tapa du poing par terre – ne récoltant au passage qu'une écorchure – et se remit à faire les cent pas. Il grimaça de nouveau quand il sentit quelque chose – sans doute un sort de Kidô – percer sa jambe droite.

Puis il se rassit, et recommença, toujours sans succès. Puis il se dit que se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre avant lui serait une bonne idée. La seule personne à laquelle il pensa sur le moment fut Rukia, mais elle était hors de portée. La seule entité dans le coin possédant un reiatsu conséquent était Zangetsu. En désespoir de cause, il se concentra sur lui. Et ressentit tout de suite une force incroyable à son contact.

_La vache..._pensa Ichigo. _Il a de la ressource, le vioque._

- Je t'entends, Ichigo. Et je te sens aussi. Tu as de la ressource aussi. Crois-moi, dit Zangetsu de sa voix rocailleuse.

Malgré son apparence plutôt froide et distante, le Zanpakutôh avait une profonde affection pour le Shinigami débutant. Il avait tout de suite repéré les ressources de son possesseur, et avait toujours été surpris qu'Ichigo ne puisse pas ressentir son immense force... même si Zangetsu devait bien admettre que, la plupart du temps, il bridait une petite partie de son propre reiatsu et la grande majorité de celui de son possesseur pour ne pas trop écraser les autres.

Ichigo voyait un léger sourire flotter sur le visage de Zangetsu, sans en comprendre la raison. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Il devait savoir qu'elle était l'ampleur de sa propre force, s'il en avait une, pour savoir si il avait une chance de vaincre Aizen ou non.

Soudain, sans vraiment comprendre comment il avait fait ça, il eut l'impression de se détacher de son propre corps, comme si son esprit avait les même capacités que son âme. Il se vit assis par terre, entouré d'une sorte de halo lumineux d'un bleu électrique, qui semblait étroitement enfermé.

Mais l'énergie spirituelle faisait pression contre le barrage, et Ichigo devina aussitôt que ce dernier était prêt à céder.

Toujours sans avoir la moindre idée de comment il faisait ça, il parvint à réintégrer son corps. Mais en regardant sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il continuait de voir les vagues de reiatsu déferler contre la barrière qu'avait invoquée...

- Vieil homme, c'est toi qui bride mon reiatsu ?

- J'ai été bien obligé. Sinon, personne n'aurait été capable de rester debout dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres autour de toi. Mais je peux l'effacer quand tu le désireras.

- Tu as la même barrière, je me trompe ?

- Non. Même si mon reiatsu est beaucoup moins imposant que le tien.

- Tu penses qu'on sera capable de tuer Aizen, à nous trois ?

Zangetsu réfléchit un instant.

- Je pense que si on arrive à cohabiter tous les trois, il y a peut-être une chance. Mais elle est mince. Aizen est très fort.

- Bon, y'a une chance, c'est déjà ça... Shiro ! Ramène tes fesses illico presto ! 'Faut qu'on parle ! Ça urge !

Tout en grognant de mécontentement, le Hollow se matérialisa dans le monde intérieur.

- Bon, avant de commencer, comment ça se présente ?

- Mal. Ce serpent est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression que son stock d'énergie spirituelle est pas près d'être dans le rouge. Et il connaît le Kidô. C'est pas juste. Tu pouvais pas l'apprendre, toi ? Ça m'aurait sacrément aidé, ce machin-là !

- Hé, oh, tu te calmes fissa, OK ? Grogna Ichigo. On a peut-être un moyen de le battre.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu. _Moi_, je garde toujours un œil sur ce monde, au cas où. Et je te laisserai pas la place, ma très chère _monture_. C'est _moi_, le roi, maintenant.

- Ouais, j'm'en doutais un peu, figure-toi, railla Ichigo. Mais t'es mal en point, et on a un plan pour mettre la dérouillée de sa vie à ce salopard. Ça te dit pas de le réduire en charpie ?

- Si, bien sûr. Je n'aspire qu'à ça. Mais je te signale que tu perds beaucoup de sang. Ces humains, c'est pas solide ! Ça se coupe aussi facilement que du beurre posé depuis une heure en plein cagnard. C'est pour dire...

- Ouais, ben mon corps, il te dit merde. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à t'en trouver un autre.

- Bon, dit le Hollow pour changer de sujet, vous penser vraiment qu'en s'y mettant à trois on peut écraser cette vipère ? Parce que j'ai eu droit à quelques démonstrations de son Zanpakutôh, et je peux vous dire qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Mais oui. Zangetsu dit qu'on a une chance. Je suis en si mauvais état que ça ?

- Tu perds beaucoup de sang.

- Zangetsu, tu pourrais te concentrer sur mes blessures, et les empêcher de saigner ?

- Je ne ferais que ça ?

- Oui, mais ça nous fera gagner du temps. Et je te demanderai aussi de retirer tes barrière quand je te le dirais. C'est bon ?

- Limpide.

- Bon, Shiro, on va se partager l'espace.

- Q_uoi_ ?! Pas question !

- Ah, parce que tu crois que t'as le choix ? Allez, fais-moi de la place ! Pousses-toi !

Contre son gré, Shirosaki laissa Ichigo reprendre le contrôle de la moitié de son monde intérieur. Les deux entités, censées se taper dessus en permanence, avaient enterré la hache de guerre pour un court moment.

Rukia, qui sentait le reiatsu noir de Shirosaki exploser, avait vraiment eu peur.

Comment faisait Ichigo pour cohabiter avec une créature pareille ?

Shirosaki avait commencé par prendre l'avantage, mais Aizen avait rapidement montré sa supériorité. Tout le monde, y compris elle, avait fini écrasé au sol. Rukia avait péniblement réussi à lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle vit Tatsuki et Inoue, aplaties au sol, même si la jeune fille rousse parvenait à maintenir ses Boucliers pour se protéger des attaques, et pour soigner son amie. Plus loin, Matsumoto était tant bien que mal allongée sur le ventre – poitrine oblige – près du corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, et traître.

La totalité des Shinigamis, hormis Ikkaku et Yumichika, étaient dans la salle. Renji avait réussi à se hisser sur les coudes, tandis que son Nii-sama et Hitsugaya-taicho parvenaient tant bien que mal à rester sur les genoux, les épaules tremblantes mais droites.

Shirosaki avait essuyé plusieurs attaques dévastatrices, dont une qui l'avait blessé au bras gauche, et un sort de Kidô qui lui avait fait un trou bien net dans la cuisse droite. Rukia avait cependant remarqué que le Hollow s'était figé pendant quelques secondes, et elle avait senti son reiatsu s'éloigner, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment présent.

Puis il était revenu.

Cette fois, il se battait toujours, mais Rukia sentait que son esprit était ailleurs que dans le combat. Il se faisait entailler un peu partout, des blessures plus ou moins légères.

Mais lorsqu'il revint, enfin, une petite lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur. Car même si la pression spirituelle était encore pire qu'avant, même si elle avait l'impression que ses côtes allaient exploser sous le poids, même si elle vit dans un clignement d'œil Byakuya et Hitsugaya s'écrouler au sol, elle croisa une seconde le regard de Shirosaki. Et ce qu'elle y avait vu lui donnait à nouveau envie de se battre.

Même si l'œil n'était plus blanc mais noir, l'iris, qui brillait auparavant d'une lueur orangée et lubrique, était redevenue de cette couleur chocolat qu'elle aimait tant ; et cette même prunelle illuminée de bleu, signe qu'_il_ utilisait son reiatsu au maximum de ses capacités. La preuve qu'_il_ était toujours présent. Que même s'il n'avait pas entièrement repris le contrôle, il était toujours là.

_Son _Ichigo était toujours vivant.

Et la déferlante de reiatsu lui montra qu'une sorte de trêve s'était conclue entre Ichigo et Shirosaki. Peut-être même que Zangetsu lui donnait un coup de main, car elle percevait une énergie totalement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu alors, et qui retenait le sang des blessures.

Elle serra la garde de la lame brisée de Sode No Shirayuki avec force quand une nouvelle vague d'énergie l'assaillit.

_Bon sang, mais ils font un concours ou quoi ? C'est à celui qui aura le plus de reiatsu ?_

Rukia sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Et elle voyait son Baka, son paysan, cette tête brûlée de Shinigami remplaçant mettre une dérouillée à un traître plus fort que n'importe quel Shinigami.

Un traître qui avait réussi à masquer sa puissance pendant des centaines d'années. Un traître en qui des Shinigamis avaient eu confiance.

Oui, Ichigo était mal en point.

Oui, sa supériorité était infime.

Ichigo avait réussi à pactiser avec un être qu'il rejetait de toutes ses forces depuis des mois.

Les passes devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Personne n'arrivait à suivre les deux combattants.

Les Shinigamis voyaient parfois une pluie d'étincelles à un endroit, et le bruit fugace de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent, presque au même moment, mais à deux extrémités opposées de la salle.

Ichigo puisait dans son reiatsu autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne sentait pas la douleur de ses blessures. Et ils voyaient celles de plus en plus profondes et de plus en plus graves qu'il faisait à Aizen. Il voulait gagner. Il _allait_ gagner. Gagner contre Aizen, déjà, et aussi contre Shirosaki.

Parce qu'il devait vivre.

Il l'avait promis à son père. Et à Rukia.

Rukia.

Celle qui avait changé son univers. Qui l'avait aidé à devenir plus fort. À protéger sa famille.

Celle qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser.

Celle qui le réconfortait par sa simple présence.

Celle pour qui il voulait vivre.

Celle qu'il aimait.

Car oui, il l'aimait.

Il s'en était rendu compte pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas dans sa « cage », oppressé par Shirosaki, et partiellement protégé par Zangetsu.

Il voulait qu'elle vive, et qu'elle soit à lui.

Et il allait se battre pour ça.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Shirosaki créa un Cero dans le creux de sa main, et attendit avant de le lancer. Ichigo agit à la place de son Hollow, et lança la boule lumineuse sur Aizen.

Le traître était abasourdi.

Ce gamin était encore plus intéressant qu'il se l'était jamais imaginé. Comment avait-il fait pour cohabiter avec son Hollow, tout en utilisant sa force au maximum ? Et d'où tirait-il toute cette énergie ? Il l'avait observé et étudié, durant ses combats à la Soul Society, et contre ses Espadas. Il ne pouvait pas contenir autant d'énergie. Aucun être humain n'était capable de garder en lui une telle quantité de reiatsu sans exploser.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il allait perdre. Il ne se battait pas contre un Shinigami seul, contre un Shinigami et son Zanpakutôh, ou même contre un Hollow et un Zanpakutôh, car si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient été sur un pied d'égalité. Il se battait contre un Shinigami, un Zanpakutôh, _et_ un Hollow. Le Zanpakutôh s'occupait de faire cesser les saignements – même s'il ignorait encore comment il s'y prenait, le Shinigami utilisait sa tête et les enseignements qui y étaient, et le Hollow faisait usage de sa force surpuissante, de son grain de folie et de sa quasi-absence de fatigue.

Il n'avait aucune chance.

Aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris quand il sentit le Tensa Zangetsu de Ichigo/Shirosaki s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas.

_Ils avaient réussi !!_

Aizen crachota quelques gerbes de sang, puis s'affaissa. La mare rouge autour de sa tête s'agrandit, mais personne n'y prêta la moindre attention.

Tout le monde était concentré sur Ichigo.

Ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les mains, hurlait à s'en faire péter les veines du cou, et titubait un peu partout comme un homme ivre.

Personne n'arrivait à voir son visage, car il gardait la tête baissée, mais tout le monde pouvait sentir son énergie spirituelle affluer et refluer, comme une vague.

Ichigo et Shirosaki se menaient une guerre sans merci. Chacun voulait que l'autre s'en aille, qu'il disparaisse, ou se fasse tellement petit qu'on l'oublie.

Shiro avait une sorte de supériorité question force, mais Ichigo était déterminé à revenir. Pour pouvoir serrer Rukia dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire ce qu'il ressent.

Zangetsu s'était carapaté dans un coin obscur depuis un moment, ne souhaitant pas servir d'arbitre dans cette joute sans fin.

Rukia avait souhaité courir vers lui dès qu'elle avait vu Zangetsu s'enfoncer dans la gorge du traître. Mais presque aussitôt, Renji l'avait saisie par la taille, et la serrait maintenant contre lui. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol, elle était trop petite.

- Renji, lâche-moi !

- Non.

- Arrête de faire le con, et laisse-moi descendre, il a besoin de moi !

- Non. Il est hors de question que je te laisse approcher un machin pareil. Il est aussi dangereux pour les autres que pour lui-même.

- Non ! Non ! Ichigo ! Ichigo !

De là où il était, Ichigo entendit vaguement la voix de son amie, et il parvint à repousser Shirosaki un peu plus loin.

Pendant un seconde, ses yeux redevinrent comme avant, avec l'œil blanc et la pupille marron.

Profitant de la surprise de Renji, qui avait très légèrement desserré sa prise autour de sa taille, Rukia se faufila en-dehors de sa protection, et courut vers son ami...

… ami qui la saisit aussitôt par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

L'étreinte, censée être chaleureuse, et source de réconfort pour Rukia, se transforma en prison et elle gémit de douleur.

- Eh bien eh bien, Rukia-chan..., susurra une voix glaciale et résonnante à son oreille. Ma nouvelle monture tient vraiment à toi... que se passerait-il à ton avis, si je réduisais son univers en miettes ?

Rukia comprit aussitôt l'allusion à la monture, Ichigo lui avait fait part, une fois, en coup de vent, de cette métaphore qu'utilisait son Hollow pour parler de leur relation.

- Ichigo, bats-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Shirosaki l'éloigna de lui.

Rukia se sentait bizarre. Elle était soulagée qu'Ichigo puisse encore l'entendre, et effrayée de ce que pouvait lui faire subir le Hollow. Elle sentait les mains de celui qu'elle aimait serrer plus ou moins fort ses épaules, et ses yeux clignoter... orange... chocolat... orange... chocolat... chocolat... chocolat...

- Rukia... souffla Ichigo.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voyait dans ses yeux. Elle voyait tout. Il disait qu'il pouvait comprendre son comportement, rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, et c'était la même chose pour elle.

Et elle y lut également en moins d'une seconde ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Non, Ichigo, je peux pas faire ça... je veux pas vivre ça de nouveau...

- S'il... te plaît... Je peux pas le contrôler... il te... fera du mal... je ne veux pas... te faire du mal...

- Si je... si je fais ça... ça... ça va me tuer... comment... comment tu peux me demander un truc pareil ? Tu... tu vas t'en sortir, Ba... Baka...

- Il est trop fort, Rukia... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît...

Rukia sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle roulaient, roulaient, roulaient... elle sentit qu'il les essuyait du bout des doigts. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, et retint à grand peine un sanglot.

C'était exactement comme cette nuit-_là_.

Ichigo eut un sursaut, et Shirosaki reprit le contrôle pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il se contenta de serrer les épaules de Rukia à lui faire mal, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Ichigo... je... t'en... prie... bats-toi... je peux pas... faire ça...

Les yeux du jeune homme redevinrent marron. Son regard était suppliant.

- Rukia... je t'en supplie... je veux pas... qu'il te fasse du mal... ni à Karin... ou Yuzu...

Rukia se figea. Elle avait oublié Karin et Yuzu.

- Ichi... go... je suis... désolée...

Ichigo leva légèrement la tête, et croisa le regard de Rukia, et ces magnifique yeux bleu nuit où il pleuvait. À cause de lui. Il vit dans ces nuages la détermination.

Et il sut qu'elle allait le faire.

- Mer... ci...

Elle sentit ses mains la lâcher, et le serra contre elle à son tour, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, respirant un dernière fois son odeur si particulière.

Toutes les personnes présentes n'osaient pas dire un mot, et c'est à peine si elles respiraient.

Tatsuki et Inoue se tenaient chacune par un bras, l'une prête à soutenir l'autre.

Byakuya, en voyant sa sœur si malheureuse, se mit soudain à penser à celle qu'il avait aimée... sa chère Hisana... qu'il avait perdue... et ses souvenirs le menèrent à celle qu'il aimait maintenant... parce qu'elle était son futur.

Renji se sentait de trop. Il voyait celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et celle qu'il aimait se parler au-delà des mots, et il aurait préféré se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Partout, sauf ici. Même s'il savait que dans peu de temps, Rukia allait avoir besoin de lui plus que personne d'autre.

Hitsugaya était penché près de Matsumoto, la main posée sur son épaule, car elle était prête à s'effondrer. Perdre deux amis dans la même journée, il y a mieux pour le moral. Lui-même pensait à Hinamori, et à la peine qu'elle allait ressentir quand elle apprendrait que son capitaine était mort.

- Rukia... Tu m'as parlé... de ce que t'avais dit Kaien à propos de son cœur...

Celui de Rukia rata un battement.

- J'aime bien... cette idée...Rukia... je te laisse la garde... de mon cœur... il est à toi... prends-en soin...

La jeune fille le serra un peu plus contre elle. Puis elle recula la main droite, et planta la pointe brisée de son Zanpakutôh dans le torse d'Ichigo, juste sous les côtes.

Il la regarda avec un regard rempli d'affection, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés.

- Je... t'aime... Rukia...

- Je t'aime aussi... Baka... souffla Rukia.

Elle murmura un « San No Mai, Shifune », dans son torse tandis que la larme se reformait, transperçant les organes vitaux.

- Mer...ci... souffla Ichigo dans un dernier sourire. Je... t'aime..

Rukia réussit à saisir ses lèvres une fois.

Juste une seule.

Avant que le corps de ce lui qu'elle aimait ne se décompose et s'évapore dans l'air.

Alors elle tomba à genoux, et lâcha son Zanpakutôh. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour sa rappeler la saveur de _ses_ lèvres, et la graver dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Et elle pleura.

Doucement d'abord.

Puis de plus en plus fort.

Les sanglots qu'elle avait réussi à réfréner pendant tout ce temps passèrent la barrière de sa gorge, et elle hurla.

De douleur.

Elle avait une fois de plus perdu l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à Inoue, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Tatsuki, à Matsumoto, qui semblait terrassée par tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en si peu de temps. Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne parvenait pas à pleurer.

Renji hésitait entre s'approcher de Rukia et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, ou la laisser seule avec son chagrin, qu'il ne pourrait de toutes façons pas endiguer.

Byakuya était perdu, il ne savait pas comment gérer cet océan de douleur qui semblait terrasser sa sœur. Elle avait eu mal lorsque Kaien Shiba était mort, mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là semblait dérisoire quand on voyait sa souffrance actuelle.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Ikkaku et Yumichika pour revenir. Ils étaient exténués, en sang, écorchés de partout, mais ils s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous. Ils auraient aimé revenir plus tôt quand il avaient ressenti les pressions spirituelles, mais ils s'étaient perdus. Ikkaku avait fini par percer des trous dans les murs à l'aide sort de Kidô plus ou moins maitrisés.

- Il faut partir, lança Ikkaku à la cantonade. Le palais s'effondre. Si on ne veut pas finir ensevelis, on a intérêt à se grouiller.

- Et le Hogyoukou ? parvint à articuler Byakuya.

- Vous parlez de ce machin ? demanda Yumichika en sortant la bille noire entourée de sa protection de sa poche. Ikkaku m'a obligé à le prendre, mais si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de le récupérer... avoir une chose aussi laide sur moi me file de l'urticaire.

- Bon, on y va, déclara Hitsugaya, qui, bien qu'il semblait calme, était totalement chamboulé. Il faut appeler Urahara.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Byakuya en sortant son Soul Pager. Renji, va récupérer Rukia.

Le vice-capitaine s'exécuta, et comprenant rapidement que son amie était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la mener vers l'ouverture qui venait d'apparaître.

Inoue fut la dernière à partir. Elle avait vu le Zanpakutôh de Kurosaki-kun par terre, et bien que ce geste la surprenne elle-même, elle le récupéra, et courut avec le sabre collé contre sa poitrine.

Rukia sentait à peine qu'elle était ballotée de toutes part.

Elle savait qu'elle retournait dans le monde réel.

Et qu'il n'était plus là.

Qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.

Elle savait que c'était de sa faute.

Encore une fois, elle avait tué celui qu'elle aimait.

De sang-froid.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

Elle était seule.

Encore.

Elle avait tout fait pour.

Encore.

Elle était maudite.

Normal.

Finalement, tout revenait à la normale.

Elle était seule.

Et elle le serait toujours.

Normal.

_Tite note de l'auteure : _

_Et voilà pour la bataille finale !! ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère, parce que je suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est bataille et compagnie, alors..._

_C'est une des fins possible que j'imagine pour Bleach, elle est triste, mais elle me parait plutôt réaliste..._

_Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, et ce sera fini !!_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, ceux qui ont lu, ceux qui ont lu ET commenté, ceux qui ont lu SANS commenter... ( je pense que vous êtes nombreux, je sais que pour moi, ce n'est pas un réflexe, alors je comprends.. ^^)_

_Je pensais peut-être me lancer dans des One-Shots, mais j'ai vraiment aucune idée, alors si vous avez des sujets à me proposer, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions !! ( ou presque... ^^)_

_bsx  
_


	14. Chapitre 14 : epilogue

**Chap14 : Epilogue**

Rukia ne réussit pas à rester dans le monde réel plus d'une heure, et Byakuya l'accompagna, avec Hitsugaya. Matsumoto tint à rester encore un peu pour soutenir Inoue et Tatsuki, qui avaient perdu respectivement l'amour d'une vie et un ami d'enfance. Elle-même n'avait pas la force de rentrer à la Soul Society, elle devait faire le point par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec Gin.

Ikkaku et Yumichika tinrent à rester encore un peu, vu que personne d'autre ne semblait concerné par la menace des Hollows, toujours présente.

Renji reçut la difficile tâche d'annoncer la nouvelle à Isshin Kurosaki. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction apparente, mais plus tard dans la nuit, quand il monta en douce par la fenêtre pour récupérer les affaires de Rukia, il le trouva, debout dans la chambre de son fils, immobile, pleurant silencieusement, les larmes débordant de ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat. Et, dans la chambre d'à côté, il pouvait entendre les sanglots de Karin et Yuzu, qui se soutenaient mutuellement.

Renji en fut très surpris, et ne sut pas quoi faire, à part poser sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien, aussi maigre soit-il.

Puis il finit ce pour quoi il était venu, et s'éclipsa sans mot dire.

Il retourna à Soul Society à peine arrivé chez Urahara. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le monde réel une minute de plus.

L'enterrement d'Ichigo eut lieu dans le monde réel une semaine plus tard. Presque toute sa classe était présente, en plus de tous les Shinigamis qui étaient venus dans le monde réel un jour ou l'autre. Inoue ne réussit pas à tenir jusqu'au bout, et avait quitté la cérémonie en plein milieu. Karin et Yuzu étaient effondrées ; perdre une mère et un grand frère à un âge si jeune... la vie était vraiment injuste.

Le Shinigami remplaçant eut également droit à un enterrement en grandes pompes à la Soul Society. Vu que son corps s'était évaporé dans l'air du Hueco Mundo, sa tombe était une simple pierre sculptée, sobre, d'un gris clair ; quelqu'un y avait fait graver sa tête rousse, sans oublier les sourcils froncés, et en dessous du nom de son Zanpakutôh, on pouvait voir l'épée sous ses trois formes libérées. Presque tout le Seireitei était présent.

Rukia ne parvint pas à bouger pour la cérémonie. Elle avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour que Byakuya y aille, et cesse de veiller sur elle jour et nuit pour prévenir une éventuelle tentative de suicide. Mais le chagrin était trop lourd à porter, elle n'avait pas la force de supporter celui des autres en prime.

Rukia n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait été réduit en morceaux, morceaux trop petits pour qu'elle puisse un jour les recoller. Si elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir souffert après la mort de Kaien, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Elle se sentait vide. Comme si on l'avait anesthésiée de tout sentiment.

Elle passait ses journée à ne rien faire, allongée dans son futon. Byakuya la portait dehors quand il estimait qu'elle devait prendre l'air, mais, là encore, elle passait son temps allongée, sans bouger.

Elle n'avait envie de rien.

Elle voulait juste oublier.

Tout en voulant se souvenir.

Les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui avaient été les meilleurs de sa longue vie. Elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire chaque seconde, même la plus insignifiante.

Inoue avait voulu lui remettre Zangetsu avant qu'elle ne reparte, mais elle n'avait pas eu la force le prendre. Elle était tellement amorphe qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force même de lever le bras.

Mais quand la jeune fille était venue à la Soul Society pour l'enterrement du Shinigami, elle l'avait remis à Byakuya, qui l'avait accepté du bout des doigts. Il l'avait à peine remerciée, et avait gardé le sabre, maintenant vide de toute âme, dans sa chambre, pendant quelques jours. Puis il l'avait sournoisement glissé dans la chambre de Rukia, après qu'il l'eut transportée dans le jardin pour qu'elle prenne l'air.

Quand elle avait vu le Zanpakutôh, la première idée de Rukia fut de tenter de se connecter à l'esprit de Zangetsu. Et sa peine avait refait surface avec force quand elle n'avait ressenti que le vide.

Ichigo était bel et bien mort.

Ce soir-là, et pour la première fois, Rukia songea à mettre fin à ses jours. Elle l'envisageait, mais l'idée même lui faisait tellement peur, qu'elle déposa Sode No Shirayuki et le Zanpakutôh vide dans la chambre de son frère, pour ne plus être tentée. Et Byakuya garda les deux sabres avec lui pendant près de trois mois, le temps pour lui de s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais cette idée.

Quatre ans c'étaient écoulés depuis ce soir-là, où Rukia avait pensé plonger son Zanpakutôh dans son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas oublié. Loin de là.

Mais elle souhaitait faire honneur à sa famille. Et elle savait qu'un suicide plongerait sa famille d'adoption dans une honte sans précédent.

Alors elle s'accrochait.

Elle s'était remise à l'entraînement, passant ses journées entières à travailler le Kidô, le maniement du sabre. Elle passait parfois des heures dans son monde intérieur, à se rapprocher de Sode No Shirayuki. Et elle avait réussi à atteindre le Bankaï, grâce à l'aide de son frère, qui la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ledit frère qui s'était remarié. Un an après l'enterrement d'Ichigo, il s'était décidé à épouser Soi Fon. Personne n'avait jamais su comme ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés, mais leurs caractères similaires semblaient les avoir rapprochés. Et ils étaient à présent plus ouvert au monde. Ils ne montraient toujours aucune émotion, mais ils étaient moins distants.

Et un an encore après, un petit Kyo, tout en cheveux noirs et fossettes, était venu au monde. Byakuya, qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, s'était découvert une facette de papa poule. Soi Fon n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais elle souriait plus souvent. Renji avait été désigné comme parrain, et aussi comme nounou officielle, et sa marraine attendait impatiemment son sixième anniversaire, date à laquelle elle était décidée à lui faire boire sa première coupe de saké.

Du côté des humains, c'était pas la joie non plus.

Tatsuki s'était plongée dans le karaté, et était devenue la numéro un au Japon. Rukia ne lui connaissait aucune relation en-dehors du dojo. Elle se coupait du monde.

Inoue avait quitté Karakura dès la fin du lycée, et Ishida l'avait suivie. Ils habitaient à présent ensemble, et plusieurs personne à la Soul Society avaient reçu un avis de mariage. Ishida avait été le meilleur soutien d'Inoue après la mort d'Ichigo. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer de la même manière, mais elle l'aimait, c'était déjà ça. Plusieurs Shinigamis s'étaient rendus à la cérémonie, mais Rukia n'en avait pas eu le courage. Après leur retour du Hueco Mundo, elle n'était pas retournée dans le monde réel, et ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats ou à long terme de le faire. D'après ce que lui avait dit Matsumoto, Inoue tenait une petite boutique où elle vendait ses mélanges culinaires bizarres, boutique qui marchait plutôt bien, au demeurant. Ishida s'était lancé dans la couture, et dans la mode. Ça aussi, ça marchait bien, apparemment. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire.

Rukia avait appris grâce à Urahara, qui avait obtenu de pouvoir revenir dans le Seireitei de temps en temps, qu'Isshin avait sombré dans la dépression pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait fini par s'en sortir, mais n'était plus le père de quarante ans à l'âge mental d'un gosse de quatre. Il ne riait plus, ne faisait plus ses blagues idiotes. Karin et Yuzu s'étaient accrochées tant bien que mal, se plongeant, l'une dans l'école et le ménage, l'autre dans l'école et le foot. Karin était d'ailleurs partie étudier le foot dans une école spécialisée, loin de Karakura.

Chad s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même, et il fallait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour lui arracher un mot.

Mizuiro avait repris le cours de sa vie sans trop d'histoire. Après le lycée, il avait tenté de percer en tant qu'éditeur, et il s'accrochait.

Keigo avait eu moins de chance. Deux semaines après l'enterrement d'Ichigo, il avait été renversé par une voiture, et expédié aussitôt à la Soul Society pour ne pas attirer des Hollow du fait de son énergie spirituelle. Il n'était pas passé par la case Rukongai, et Yamamoto l'avait fait derechef entrer à l'Académie. Il avait beaucoup râlé, mais s'éclatait comme un petit fou. Il venait d'entamer sa quatrième année, et avait déjà le nom de son Zanpakutôh, ainsi que son mode Shikaï. Rukia avait parié avec Renji qu'il rejoindrait le Gotei 13 avant la fin de ses études.

Rukia traversa le secteur 14, et passa devant le bureau de la Dixième Division où, une fois n'est pas coutume, Matsumoto travaillait. La mort de Gin l'avait profondément touchée, mais elle avait fini par grandir. Elle buvait toujours autant, mais se consacrait plus à la paperasse qu'avant. Et Hitsugaya avait plus de temps à consacrer à sa fiancée.

Rukia eut un micro sourire. Hitsugaya s'était littéralement jeté sur Hinamori à leur retour du Hueco Mundo. Il lui avait confié plus tard qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé – il avait eu le tact de ne pas prononcer le nom d'Ichigo – il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Une fois leurs sentiments respectifs avoués, cependant, ils avaient pris leur temps, et avaient annoncé officiellement leurs fiançailles deux semaines auparavant. Rukia était parvenue à se réjouir pour eux, et leur bonheur.

Renji avait soutenu Rukia de son mieux. Il avait passé des nuits blanches entières à veiller sur elle, à la réconforter quand elle pleurait, à l'entraîner pour l'aider à oublier... Et ses efforts avaient été récompensés. Il était la seule personne à laquelle Rukia se confiait.

Rukia, elle avait fini par remonter la pente. Lentement, sûrement, elle avait réussi à mettre la tête hors de l'eau. Même si elle avait eu de nombreuses rechutes. Elle avait fini par se créer une carapace presque infranchissable. Elle avait suivi l'exemple de son frère, et s'était façonné un masque d'impassibilité impénétrable. Seuls Renji ou Kyo pouvaient lui arracher un petit sourire dans ses bons jours. Pour le reste du monde, elle était froide et distante. Elle savait que ces protections n'atténuaient pas la blessure de son cœur, mais ça l'empêchait de s'ouvrir de nouveau, et de souffrir encore une fois. Car si cela devait lui arriver, elle serait totalement incapable de se relever.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait être intronisée vice capitaine. Renji avait repris les rênes de la Cinquième Division, et gardé Hinamori en tant que vice capitaine. Après moult pourparlers, Ikkaku avait accepté de diriger la Septième Division, à la condition de pouvoir continuer à se battre avec Kenpachi. Condition qui avait été acceptée par la Chambre des 46. Yumichika avait suivi son meilleur ami, et était devenu son vice capitaine. Kira, après beaucoup d'efforts, avait réussi de justesse l'examen de Capitaine, et dirigeait depuis peu la Troisième Division. Rukia avait obtenu le poste de vice capitaine une semaine plus tôt. Et son entrée dans la Division était programmée pour dans une heure.

La Shinigami s'arrêta devant les portes du bureau du Commandant Yamamoto. Elle devait y recevoir quelques papiers et son badge. Elle observa les quelques éraflures présentes sur le bois, et soupira en regardant en l'air ; un petit sourire flottait sur son visage, qui retrouva pendant un instant sons éclat d'autrefois.

- Baka... J'ai tenu ma promesse, je vis pour toi... Tout le monde parvient à vivre sans toi... Mais j'ai hâte de te retrouver... Je t'aime.

Et, retrouvant son masque d'impassibilité, Rukia poussa les portes, et entra dans la grande salle où étaient réunis tous les capitaines, et om se tenait son avenir.


End file.
